A Series of Unfortunate Events
by xXWingedPawsXx
Summary: THIS STORY IS BASED OFF A PMD NUZLOCKE, nuzlocke rules inside. Join Rook, a Eevee who suffers from amnesia, and Kiara the Vulpix as they struggle to go through dungeon after dungeon without dying, while trying to save the world and their teammates from the stopping of time altogether.. and Rabid Pokemon? WON'T UPDATE UNTIL REVIEWED. I don't own the art, Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! Once again, Wingedpaws here~ Bet you liked the last prologue, right? *Heheh...* Well, anyway, here we go again...**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

A thunderclap woke me. A voice screamed out-

"Hold on!"

"I-I can't! I can't hold on!" I choked out. A bright light consumed my body. "AAAAAGH!" I screamed out.

Lightning flashed and I plunged into the sea. "Ugh..." I said before blacking out.

(Time skip- 8 hours later)

"Wh- Where am I?" I said, subconscious. I couldn't open my eyes. I could feel a gritty surface below me and I could hear the soft crashing of waves nearby. I was cold, wet, and shivering. " I can't... Drifting off..." I managed to say out loud before falling back into unconsciousness.

(Time Skip- 15 minutes later)

I somehow managed to be half awake. The soft pounding of footsteps was heard and I stiffened. _It's an attacker... _I thought. Once again, I heard a voice.

"Oh wow!" At that sentence, I longed to be able to open my eyes. "What a wonderful sight!" There was a long pause. "When the weather's good, the Krabby come out to blow bubbles at sundown..." That gave me an idea of what time it is. "The bubbles... catching the sun's rays from off the waves... It's always beautiful." whoever was speaking fell silent.

That description made me cheerful. I could almost see this amazing sight, I just needed to find the strength to open my eyes...

"This is where I always come when I feel the need to pity myself." I heard the voice again. "But it makes me feel good, being able to come here, always. Come here is uplifting. It always cheers me up."

This was enough motivation. I forced my legs to move in an attempt in sitting up. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. _Crap! _I thought.

"WHAAA? Someone collapsed on the sand!" The voice said.

_Maybe i'll be fine, just fine... _I thought. The footsteps continued to rush towards me.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I struggled to my feet and looked the creature right in the eye. It was small, pale red, and fox-like, a big ruff of fur gathered around it's six long tails. "Your'e awake! That's a huge relief!" I could tell it was a girl by the voice. Looking around I found I was on a beach by a cliffside. One ledge far above us appeared to have rows of sharp teeth and menacing eyes, glaring down at me. I flinched slightly.

"You weren't moving- at all. I was very worried." the creature said. "Do you remember how you ended up unconscious?" She asked.

_How long was I out? _I wondered. _What..._

"Well, I'm Kaira." The creature said. "Pleased to meet you. And you are? I've never seen you around town before."

"I'm a human..." I said, that word having some meaning, but I diddn't know what...

"You are a Human?" Kaira excaimed. "You look like a competely normal Eevee to me!" Eevee? I looked down and nearly passed out.

_I don't look like this! I don't think... _I thought. _Wait- It must be true! I've turned into A Eevee! ...Whatever that is... But, how did this happen? _I had lots of questions and not enough answers.

"You are..." Kaira started. "A little odd... Is this a trick?" I looked at her, disbelieving she would think so. "Wait, you speak the truth?" I nodded. "Alright then... your name. What's your name?"

I flinched. I couldn't remember my name. _Think, Think! _I thought. Finally, I gave in. "I don't have a name." _As a matter of fact... I can't remember anything..._ I thought sheepishly.

"You don't? Well, how about... Twilight... no, Sage... that's not it... I know! Rook!" Kaira suggested. I nodded. "Ok." Kaira said. "Well, you don't appear to be a bad Pokèmon, at least."

_What's a Pokèmon? _I thought.

"Well," Kaira said, sweatdropping. "Sorry for doubting you. More and more bad Pokèmon have been turning up, and it's very dangerous... Things are becoming lawless..."

_It would be awkward if I asked what a Pokèmon is right now, wouldn't it? _I thought.

Suddenly, Kaira was thrown back into a cliff. "Oww..." she squeaked. She had dropped a strange pebble sized stone on the ground. Two creatures had pushed her- one was purple, producing ominous brown clouds. One was blue, equipped with a pair of leathery wings and sharp fangs. They both were flying.

"Well, I do beg your pardon~" the purple one said in a sing-song voice, edging closer to Kaira.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Kaira said angrily. She had a small cut on her side. Her face showed that she was slightly in pain.

"Hehehe~" The blue figure chuckled. "Can't figure it out? We wanted ta' mess with ya'! Can't face up ta' us, can ya'?"

"Wh- what?" Kaira said, nervous.

"That's your's, isn't it?" The blue figure with wings chuckled.

"No!" Kaira exclaimed. "That's-"

"Sorry, kiddo." The blue figure said. "We'll be takin' that!"

"Noo!" Kaira said, the fox-like thing looking up at the blue creature in anguish.

"Who-ho-ho!" The purple creature chuckled. "Not gonna make a single move to get your treasure back? What a shame. What'sa matter? Scared?"

"Yeah, scared?" the blue figure echoed.

"I didn't think you'd be such a coward." The purple creature teased. He turned to the blue figure. "Come on, Zubat. Let's scram."

"See ya around, Doduo. Hehehe~" Zubat chortled.

"Oof.." Kaira sighed. After this sudden turn of plans, I was shocked and angered. I wanted so badly to run after the duo, screaming 'Come back here you pieces of shit!' but I couldn't leave Kaira.

"What should I do..?" Kaira said, sitting down on a nearby rock. "That's my personal treasure. It means everything in the world to me." She looked up, her eyes full of hatred. I was a little shocked at this. "If I loose that forever..." She shook her head. "No! There's no time to waste. I have to get it back! Hey, can you help me? Please?" Kaira said, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Sure~" I said. I didn't really have a choice, Kaira's treasure meant so much to her.

"R-really?" Kaira said. I nodded. "You'll to that for me?" I nodded once more. "Th-thanks! Let's go! Follow me!" Kaira lead me past the cliffs into the front of a cave.

"Now, this is a mystery dungeon." She said. "it's really dangerous, but we can find some amazing treasure down there!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, uncertain.

"There's some feral Pokèmon down there." Kaira said. "It's the only good dungeon..." she muttered under her breath.

_There's the word Pokèmon again... _I thought. _I'll learn, I guess. _I nodded.

"Great!" Willow said, and we plunged in.

* * *

_Beach Cave- B1F_

"You sure you got this?" Kaira said. It was pitch black, and I was afraid I might stumble and knock over Kaira with a single step.

"Positive." I replied.

"If you say so..." Kaira nodded. "Well, what we should do is find the stairs as fast as possible. Okay?" I nodded. "Great." Light shown in, startling me, it's a cave, isn't it? We were in a compact room with multiple paths leading from it. The floor was pink from the layers of coral, with tide pools scattered here and there. The walls were mossy in some areas but looked as if they were made of diamonds. A coin with the letter 'P' was nearby. I walked up to the 'P' and picked it up.

"That's Pokè." Kaira said. "it's the currency. However once we become a rescue team, we can't use it, because we can find the items in shops in dungeons." I nodded, wondering what was a rescue team. I chose a path leading south and followed it until I reached another room.

"Oooh! We found the staircase already! Without fighting!" Kaira cheered.

_What does she mean by fighting? _I wondered for a moment, then stepping on the stairs.

* * *

_Beach Cave- B2F_

"We don't have a team treasure bag, so we can only carry one item." Kaira said. "So we might want to put down the Pokè." I nodded. Following a path that lead right, I walked into another room and saw a blue berry and the stairs.

_Is it always this easy? _I thought. _This should be a breeze- after all, we haven't seen any 'Feral Pokèmon'. _I walked over to the berry and picked it up. The Pokè appeared on the floor.

"That's an Oran Berry." Kaira said. "We should carry that- eating it will heal you." She advised. I nodded and kept it safe with me, striding towards the stairs.

* * *

_Beach Cave- B3F_

When I arrived at the next floor, I found myself next to a seed and... the stairs. Again. I mean really. Much disappoint. However, there was a thing in the corner.

"T-That's a Shellos." Kaira said. "It can be dangerous if you run into a pack of them. They can kill you." I gulped, eyeing the Shellos nervously. It sat there, with a silly grin on it's face. Kaira picked up the seed and Shellos stepped closer, growling slightly. I flinched.

"Ooh! A blast seed!" Kaira exclaimed, picking it up. "These can be helpful." Just then, I heard a male voice.

"Water Sport!" The Shellos excaimed, shooting water into the air with invisible cannons. I tried to attack by running at it, but missed. _Oh, Crap. _I thought. The Shellos stepped closer. Suddenly, a instinct inside me took over. "Tackle!" I exclaimed, headbutting the Shellos.

"Ugh!" The Shellos said, falling backward to the ground and not getting up. I flinched. _What have I done? _I thought miserably. Kaira noticed my concern.

"He only fainted." Kaira said. "Feral Pokèmon are born from Mystery Dungeons, so they are one with it. They won't die in here." She said soothingly. I nodded slowly, unsure.

"Come on. Let's use the stairs and forget about it." Kaira said. I followed her down, shivering.

* * *

_Beach Cave- B4F_

The next floor had nothing in it. _Good... _I thought. _I don't want to hurt anymore poor Shellos. _I trodded along silently, Kaira following. Suddenly, a purple clam appeared.

"That's Clampearl!" Kaira said. It radiated a purple energy.

"Ugh!" I wheezed, unable to breathe for a few seconds. Kaira flinched.

"Okay.. okay. I can do it..." Kaira whispered. "Swift!" Kaira summoned glittering stars that sliced into the Clampearl, making it bleed momentarily before knocking it out. "Let's keep going." Kaira said, turning and leading me north. The following room had- get this- stairs. Why was it so easy? A seed was on the ground.

"Sleep seed!" Kaira said, thrilled. She picked it up and the blast seed clattered to the ground. She happily trodded to the stairs, me trying to copy her movements for my own good.

* * *

_Beach Cave- Pit_

Zubat and the purple creature were facing the wall when we ran up to them.

"Uh.." Kaira said. "Hey!" Zubat and the purple creature turned.

"Well well well." The purple creature teased. "If it isn't our old friend, the big Doduo."

"Ugh.." Kaira said, panicky. "Give me... Give me back what you stole from me! That's my personal treasure... it means everything in the world to me!"

"Treasure, ya say?" Zubat sneered. "So tat' ting' really is worth sometin'?"

"It would be worth more than we hoped for!" the purple creature said. I was enraged by this point- i'd had enough of all their teasing. "We ought to try selling it. It may be worth more than a few Pokè. Who-ho-ho-who-ho-ho! All the more reason to not give it up!"

"Wh-wha?" Kaira said.

"If ya want it back dat badly.. come an' get it!" Zubat sneered. "Hehehe~"

And with that, we launched into the battle. "Tackle!" I shouted the instinct taking over me. I was jumping and ramming into Zubat. Kaira threw her Sleep Seed at Zubat, putting Zubat to sleep immediately. "Swift!" Kaira shouted, sending her stars into the purple creature. "Swift!" Kaira screamed again and the purple creature was down and out. I tackled Zubat 2 times and he was done for. Me and Kaira hadn't suffered a single bit, except a scratch from when I tripped while tackling.

"Ugh.." Zubat mumbled, shaking slightly. "We got roughed up, Koffing..."

"Blast it!" Koffing said. "How'd we get so beaten up by such wimps?" he said, spitting out a pointy jagged tooth. "Those leaves were rock hard!" Kaira straightened up slightly, proud of herself.

"Bah." Zubat muttered. "Here ya go. Take it!" Zubat flinged Kaira's treasure well over her head.

"Eep!" Willow sqeaked, ducking. She blushed slightly and dashed after it and quickly returned.

"Wha-ho!" Koffing excaimed. "Don't you think you're so awesome. Your victory was just simply a fluke!"

"Yeh, you jus' remember that!" Zubat scoffed.

_Bitch, please. _I thought as the duo made a run for it.

"Oh, my Relic Fragment!" Kaira sighed happily. "I'm so glad... I actually managed to get it back." She turned to me. "And it was all thanks to you, Rook!" I puffed out my chest a little, making Kaira laugh. "Thanks, Rook." We left the Mystery Dungeon and returned to the beach.

* * *

_The Beach_

"Thanks! Seriously!" Kaira cheered.

_I only helped becuase I happened to be there... Was that the right thing to do? _I thought. _I suppose so. This.. I guess she's a 'Pokèmon'... she's really grateful. It's nice to be appreciated. _

Kaira stepped forward and put her 'Relic fragment' on the ground. "Here's what they stole." She said. "This is a Relic Fragment.. or at least that's what I call it." Kaira said sheepishly. "But my Relic Fragment... It's my precious treasure. You see, i've always been fond of legends and lore... like Meloetta's story... I always get excited about tales from the past! Do you feel the same? Hidden treasure buried for thousands of years... uncharted territories in veils of darkness.. and new wondrous lands waiting to be discovered!"

Just listening to Kaira made me thrilled.

"Such places must be filled with gold and treasure... and history! Wouldn't it be amazing to make historic discoveries? That's what I've wanted to do ever since I was born on a rock farm. So someday.. I came across my fragment. It's always brought me courage to look forward. So... I wanna thank you again for all this. And... I want to uncover the mystery of my fragment. Just look at the pattern on it."

There was a strange symbol on Kaira's stone, glowing slightly with all the colors of the rainbow.

"So I wanted to join the Exploration Team roster as an apprentice... Can you come with me?"

"Of course!" I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I wanted to follow in Kaira's footsteps, and I had nowhere to go anyway.

"Okay! Follow me!" Kaira exclaimed, and she led me up a worn path to a strange building. "Stand here." She said, pointing to a woven net.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" some voice shouted, surprising me greatly.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" Another asked.

"The footprint is... um... I think Eevee's!" the first voice said.

"You may enter!" The second voice boomed. I stepped off the net.

"The guild- this building uses that net to decide what pokemon is above and if it should enter." Kaira informed me.

"Can't peo- pokemon step around it?" I asked.

"I never thought of that..." Kaira said sheepishly as she stepped onto the net.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"

"Vulpix's!"

"You may enter!"

"Here we go." Kaira said as we stepped into the building.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

**So what do you think? Anyway, I have to hurry, my computer is about out of juice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again... Wingedpaws is back with another chapter!**

**I do wanna own pokemon... but I don't... *sobs***

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Me and Kaira climbed down a small wooden pole. "You go all the way to the bottom, then use the door on the left." Kaira said. Somewhere along the middle I was careless and fell off the pole, landing on my back on the bottom floor. "And that is NOT how to climb!" I announced, attracting unneeded attention to myself. A small bird-note-thing flew up to me.

"Squaaak!" The bird said. "WHAT are your duties here?"

"Rook." I pointed to myself. "Kaira." I said, pointing to the vulpix who was just joining me. "Guildmaster." I said, pointing to a door on the left. Chatot nodded, with a look of concern at me.

"The guildmaster is said to have unseen powers.." Kaira whispered to me as I pushed open the door, Chatot following close behind.

"Sir?" Chatot called.

Little did I know, we would be greeted with a "Yes, Friend?" A pink fuzzball with bright blue eyes turned to us. _THAT's the guildmaster?! _I thought.

"These two have some words for you, Guildmaster Wigglytuff." Chatot said, glaring at me and Kaira. _I suppose so..._

"Go first!" I yell-whispered, lightly ramming Kaira's side.

"I- I want to form a exploration team!" Kaira exclaimed. Chatot burst into laughter, rolling on the floor. The guildmaster thought otherwise, however.

"Yay! More friends!" Wigglytuff said happily. Chatot paled.

"B- but s-sir.." Chatot choked out. Wigglytuff ignored him, much to my amusement.

"But first." Wigglytuff said to me and Kaira. "All I need is your partner and a name!" It was Kaira's turn to pale.

"Oh... w-were not partners... we just came in... to- " Kaira struggled before I cut her off.

"We are partners. I am Kaira's partner." I said firmly, getting a mixed look of surprise, shock, and happiness from Kaira.

"You sure?" Kaira chocked.

"Yep!" I said happily.

"Next is a team name." Kaira said, ignoring Chatot and Wigglytuff was we sorted it out. "The Team is out... Pokèpals... no... I don't have any good ones."

"Firefox?" I suggested. "Foxfire? Kaira And Her Friend?"

"No.." Kaira said.

"Wait!" I said. "Ive got it! Team Sky! The perfect name!"

"Yeah!" Kaira exclaimed. "Like we can achieve our dreams- no matter the problem!" The look on Wigglytuff's face screamed total awe. Chatot just did a Facepaw(Wing?).

"Here, take this!" Wigglytuff said, handing me a hot pink box. I opened it. "A bag for your treasure!" Wigglytuff said. _A bag in a box... _I thought, mentally sweatdropping.

"Thanks!" I said. _This is... awkward to carry. _I thought. "I'll just stuff this into my ruff of fur..." I muttered. The bag-in-a-box was perfectly concealed.

"Great~" Kaira said in a sing-song voice.

"If you are done now..." Chatot said. We turned and grinned sheepishly. "Follow me." Chatot led us down a rather dark tunnel with many connecting rooms. It reminded me of the Beach Cave. "This is YOUR room." Chatot said, stopping at the one at the end of the hallway. It was rather dirty and unkempt.

"At least we get built-in beds~" Kaira said. "This place needs a little TLC, and i'll be as good as new!" I nodded vigorously. I couldn't stand the dust.

"Totally Lost Cause." Chatot muttered. "Ahem. After you are done cleaning, feel free to roam around the first floor and make friends. Dinner is at nightfall. Be late and miss food." Chatot turned sharply and exited.

* * *

_One Hour Later..._

* * *

"That took longer than expected." I said.

"Wonder where to start." Kaira replied. We had arrived on the top floor. There was a desk, 2 bulletin boards, both littered with paper and on their own wall, and a shop shaped like the keeper. Inside the shop was a bubbling cauldron. There was also a... hole in the ground? A weird squat, light brown figure walked towards us. It had a large pair of buck teeth.

"New here?" The creature asked politely.

"Why, yes!" Kaira said. "Could you show us around?"

"Yup Yup!" It exclaimed. " Name's Bidoof. I was the newest recruit until you two showed. Well, this is the first floor, If you diddn't know. The second floor is for eating and sleeping, and of course, Mr. Wigglytuff's room. He ponted to the shop. "That's the Swap Shop. I don't know what goes on in it... Well, anyway." A purple creature with big ears popped out of the hole. "That's Loudred. He wakes us up every morning and is in charge of the the footprint detection. And you met Wigglytuff and Chatot, of course." Finally, he pointed to the desk. "That's the recruitment office, in case you accept when some pokemon asks to join the team. And you are done!" Bidoof finally finished, smiling up at me.

"Wait- I forgot-" Bidoof said. "Left is for Help, Right is for wanted criminals." Bidoof shivered slightly as he said 'criminals'. "Dugtrio changes those boards daily."

* Ding Dong *

"Dinner's served!"

"I'm starved!"

"C'mon, lets hurry before it disappears!"

_So this is my life now..._

_ But why do I think i'm human? _

* * *

_A few days (or so) later.._

* * *

"One! Don't shirk work! Two! Run away and pay! Three! Smiles go for miles!" We chorused, all of us guild members.

"Hey, Rook!" Kaira said. "We should head into town!"

_"?" _I was skeptical. "I haven't been down there yet..."

"No worries~" Kaira said. "I'll show you around. I just have to tell Chatot- meet you out front."

* * *

_Timeskip- into town, 45 minutes later_

* * *

"Welcome to treasure town!" Kaira exclaimed loudly. "Let's see if I can make a better intro than Bidoof."

She rushed to a black building with glowing red eyes. "Bank!" She dashed over to a closed store. "Closed! Well, you can link attacks here." She ran south to a pink building. "Chansey! She takes care of eggs!" She finally walked up to a sign. "Random sign! I-I don't really know." Kaira trotted back to me. "Okay we have 3 more- OH! SO SORRY!" Kaira looked down at a small blue ball attached to another. "I almost stepped on you!"

_That could have ended badly. _I thought.

"Is k'. Marill and I..." The blob gestured to a blue round mouse. "... are shopping for a new friend... Oh! Are you part of a exploration team?" It-he? asked.

"Yeah, we are." I said.

"Can we help you?" Kaira asked.

"We've been looking for our Water Float." the blob said. "Have you seen it?"

"N-no..." I stuttered.

"That's too bad." The blue blob said. "We have a sick pokemon at home... He's kinda derpy but he's still our friend." I reached out and touched him.

"It'll be okay." Suddenly I felt the need to retract. _Why am I getting a headache... _I thought. _Wha... Is that a memory? _A blurry vision appeared in front of my eyes. _Who is that? _I wondered as it faded. _Who... was that? What was all that about? _Suddenly, Kaira gripped my wrist. I flinched hard in surprise.

"You okay?" Kaira said. "You seem distracted.."

"No, i'm fine.." I said. "Thanks for asking anyway. It's just a headache."

"Heeey!" Suddenly, Chimecho appeared. "Chatot needs you two!" He said.

" 'kay!" I said. Chimecho left as quickly as he had appeared.

"Hey Azurill, Marill." A yellow pokemon with a long droopy noze said. The blob and Marill turned. "I found your water float, I can help you get it!"

"Thanks, mister!" Azurill and Marill chimed and followed as the yellow pokemon lead them away. "We should be going, It could be stolen by rabid Pokèmon..." the yellow pokemon said.

"We need more pokemon like that, Rook." Kaira said.

"Yeah.." I said. "He seems like a good pokemon." I paused for a few seconds. I'd told a white lie to Kaira, just to protect her feelings. "We'd better get going!" We ran for the guild, dashing up the steps as quickly as possible. Once inside, Chatot greeted us. "Yes, I have assigned you a job, follow me." We walked up to the board. Chatot pointed at a drawing of a yellow pokemon... with a long noze...

"N-No!" Kaira stuttered. She started to tremble. "Rook... It's..." Kaira choked out.

"You know this Pokèmon?" Chatot asked.

_It... can't be. _I stared at the picture Chatot had assigned up on the Wanted board. "That bastard..." _I knew it.__  
_

"We have to go save Azrill and Marill!" I shouted. Turning to Chatot, I asked, "Where was he last seen?"

"He was last seen on Mount Bristle." Chatot said. "A hour's walk from here."

"Let's go. There's no time to waste." Kaira said.

"Do you need any-" Chatot started. But we'd already climbed the pole and scrambled out of earshot.

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**That's a wrap, folks! Sorry it was short, I needed to end it nicely and all... oops**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm ba-aaaaack... ;D**

**I don't own pokemon! *drops mic***

* * *

_Chapter 3- Rook's POV_

* * *

*Hff* *Hff* *Hff* *Hff* "Wer'e Here!" I coughed, arriving at Mt. Bristle. "Let's go up this path."

*Hff* *Hff* "We should rest before we move on." Kaira said.

"No! We can't wait any longer.." I panted. "Let's take this at a slower place-"

"ROOK WAIT! WHAT ABOUT THE RABID POKEMON?" Kaira said.

"Rabid?" I asked, confused.

"Wait, you don't-" Kaira started. "Uuh... i'll explain. Everyone knows about the disturbances of time. Since then, Pokèmon are slowly going insane. No one knows why or how. Or who can be affected. But pokemon call these places where you can get infected 'Hotspots'. Mt. Bristle is one of these hotspots. Luckily the pokemon who live here arn't very strong, but... they'll still kill without hesitation. In short, it's different than Beach cave."

"We're together." I said. "It'll be fine." Kaira nodded rapidly.

"I'm just afraid we might be affected by some of the pokemon when we get inside." Kaira said.

"We can handle anything this place can throw at us. We're partners, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kaira said quietly.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

_Mt. Bristle - F10_

_Rook's POV_

* * *

I gagged at I trodded up the mountain top. "This path should lead to the peak." I said to Kaira, trying to avoid cutting my paws on the jagged stones that lay on the muddy path we were following. _Ugh... what is that smell? _I thought. Then, turning my head, I noticed a purple lump lying stiffly on the ground. I stepped forward to examine it.

"Rook!" Kaira growled at me. "Can you smell that?"

"Yeah." I said simply. "No need to- Look over there." I pointed to the purple lump. I continued to walk forward until I could touch it. I reached, and...

"Don't touch it!" Kaira scolded.

"Okay." I said. Getting a closer look, I noticed it was a body. The purple lump had a chipped horn and had a trickle of blood streaming from the neck and mouth. It's eyes were shut tight, forever frozen in it's pain. I gagged. "That outlaw- Drowzee, was it? Must have done this." I said.

"Yeah." Kaira agreed.

_Hmm? _I looked upward and saw several other bodies lying close by. One was sky blue, lying in a pool of blood, while another brown winged creature with two heads sat on it's stomach, eyes closed. I noticed a green thing with 8 legs with a bleeding X on it's chest. _Kaira looks freaked out.. _I thought. _I am too. _

"Rook.." She said. "Not all of these pokemon look dead... a couple look unconscious." _She's right. _I thought, examining a creature with it's fists still balled.

"He must be getting weaker." I said. I heard a second set of steps behind me, but dismissed it until I heard,

"ROOK, LOOKOUT!" I turned, and got a fist to the face. Thrown backwards, I stepped forwards growling in a attempt to scare the sky blue attacking creature away. It's blood red eyes trained on me, I shot forward and used Tackle. I growled once more, watching the uncertainty grow on the creature's face. "Ember!" Kaira screamed, red-hot coals landing on it's head with a faint 'Hisss' sound. I Tacked him once more. The creature coughed up some blood before tumbling to the grund.

"Is he... head?" Kaira asked me. _But she assured me pokemon just faint in Beach Cave! _I thought.

"No, He is just unconscious." I said sternly, watching his eyes close.

"So do we... do we kill him?" Kaira asked me. "He did try to kill us, after all."

"No." I replied. "He was just defending his territory. Drowzee probally stirred all the 'Rabid Pokemon' in this cave up." I stared at the creature, almost pitying it.

"But Rook..." Kaira said. "It's a rabid pokemon. It'll attack us anyway."

"Come on." I said. "leave it. Let's go." As me and Kaira walked, I heard a small scuttling sound. I was hit in the back and felt myself tumble to the ground. I closed my eyes without a choice.

* * *

_Kaira's POV_

* * *

_No, no no no no no! _I thought, running to Rook. "ROOK!" I screamed. "R-rook! Please no..." _Shit... _Tears gathered in my eyes and I prepared for a waterfall. "She can't be..."_  
_

"Hissssssssss.." Whipping around, I saw a Spinarak.

"YOU are the little bastard who killed Rook!" I screamed, spitting embers onto the Spinarak. "You'll pay!" I sent my Swift into the Spinarak, setting it unconscious. Suddenly, a foot appeared in the murky gloom, crushing the Spinarak's body. It's green blood oozed all over the long leg. Looking upward, I was in for a huge surprise._  
_

_I-I-is that a Doduo? _I thought. _But... it's different... It can't be... _I rubbed my eyes. _It's heads! _One head had blood red eyes, scowling down at me. The other head had black eyes, staring down at me. It pecked at the body it had crushed, getting green blood all over it's beaks. _It's half rabid... half normal! Maybe Rook was right... Maybe the pokemon in this cave have no interest in us- only Drowzee. _I turned to Rook.

_Maybe there is a chance she's not dead yet. _"Rook? Can you hear me?" The Doduo leaned over me. I noticed it was holding a Pecha berry under one of it's wings. The Doduo dropped it and passed it to me. "Thanks." I said. _If Rook is poisioned.. _I thought. I put the berry in my mouth, crushed it, and leaned over Rook's open mouth and let the juice from the berry trickle in. "Please... Arceus..." I whispered.

Rook's eyes opened. "Kiara?" She asked. "WTF are you doing?" My world exploded into sunshine and rainbows.

"Healing you, of course." I replied. Rook looked up at me with wide eyes.

"...right." She said, standing up. "Do you see that weird bird behind you?"

"Him?" I asked. "That's my new friend- friends? IDK. Anyway, Doduo gave me a Pecha Berry to heal you. He wasn't bad, I guess he wants Drowzee gone, that's all."

"That's what I said, Kiara." Rook said. "Hey um... Can you talk?" she asked the Doduo.

"Can you point us in the direction of the peak?" I asked.

"We promise to get rid of Drowzee for you." Rook rubbed in. One of the heads- the non-rabid one- leaned in and picked up Rook. "Hey-what the... heck?" Rook looked up. "Hey! A way out of this stinking cave. literally." I heard her mumble 'literally'.

"Guess he can't talk... ...but wants to help!" I said happily. _He knows what he's doing~ _I thought. Suddenly, I heard a faint wail, with a low male voice to accompany it.

"If you are done killing my eardrums.." it sighed.

"Hear that?" I asked Rook. She grinned.

"Yep, Drowzee's suffering.

* * *

_F10 - Summit_

_Rook's POV_

* * *

"Get in the damn hole and retrieve my treasure or else!" Drowzee muttered as we walked up.

"Or else what?" I butted in, surprising Drowzee. ( I could tell because of the surprise on his face!) Kiara was quivering slightly from fear, but she was growling, trying to stand up for Azurill.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Drowzee laughed. "You think you can beat me? How amusing." Azurill, who was about to risk going into the hole, turned. He looked rather worried. "Your friend won't even stop laughing!" Drowzee chuckled. "Is this some kind of joke?" He asked. I growled.

"Don't make fun of her!" I screamed at Drowzee. I bit into a blast seed and felt flames shoot from my mouth and consume Drowzee for a moment. "Is that what it's like to breathe fire?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kiara said, smiling. "Thanks." Drowzee scowled at us.

"Is that the best you got?" he growled. His eyes glowed and he began to choke us with Physic. I screeched in pain. Kiara looked at me weakly. "Now the fun begins!" Drowzee laughed.

_A ranged attack would be nice... _I thought as I broke out. _But i'm out of blast seeds.. _I thought as I charged. "TAC-" Drowzee caught me in midair with Physic and threw me to the ground.

"DON'T HURT MY FRIEND!" Kiara screamed, enveloping herself in a dark energy and charging. Drowzee cringed slightly.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Drowzee shouted, grabbing Kiara by the tail and throwing her. I was picked up from the ground. I flailed miserably. "Don't think I forgot about YOU." Drowzee spat.

"KIARA GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I screamed before being thrown to the ground. I heard a sickening crunch and I blacked out.

* * *

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

I saw Drowzee smirk as he crushed Rook's leg. I cringed. _No... Rook... She can't... _My mind raced with worry. _It can't be real... not now... No no no no no no... _I watched Rook lie in a puddle of her own blood. _He's coming for me... but I can't move... _I thought. _His Physic powers! Rook... _"ARCEUS DAMMIT! WAKE UP ROOK!" I ran forward and used ember followed by my new Feint Attack.

"AAAAAGH!" Drowzee howled, his scream echoing throughout the battlefield. "MY EYES!"

"Rook?" I called. I couldn't see her.

"Over here!" Rook lifted her head. One of her back legs was bent at an odd angle. "You alright?"

"I thought you died..." I said, walking up to Rook.

"What? No." Rook laughed. "My leg's just broken." She looked at the pool of blood. "I can't feel anything, so I'm not sure if that's bad or not." She lay her head on the ground. "I'm afraid that it'll hurt if I move my leg. Kiara, can you get help? Find Azurill- he went someplace- and take him with you."

"Um, we are on a mountain. It'd take at least half a day to go to Treasure Town, and another half to get here."

"I'll be fine as long as you took care of Drowzee." Rook replied.

"I burned his eyes." I said. "He won't be going anywhere, but he can't attack you."

"Is he unconscious?" Rook asked.

"Uh, no..." I said.

'Bzzzzzzzzt.' A sound echoed. Turning my head in surprise, I saw officer Magnezone with Azurill riding on top. Magnezone's assistant, Magneton, was carrying a glowing stick.

"There! Those two saved me!" Azurill cheered.

"Thanks, Azurill!" I said. I watched Magneton float over and jab Rook with the stick. "Huh... Rook?" I asked. I rushed over. "What d'you think you are doing?" I said sternly.

"Eevee in pain." Magneton said. "Magneton make her unconscious. BZZT."

"Alright..." I thought. _But wasn't she fine? _"Anyways. How did you know we were here?" I asked Azurill.

"Marill told us." Someone said. I noticed Chatot had attended the assembly. "Now come on. Let's go back to the guild." He said, turning.

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**_I'm out. *Drops Mic*_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaack! I was just thinking back to the days a chapter was 900 words... short things. Well, until I get one review, i'm not posting another chapter. I want some feedback being a newbie writer. Oh Yeah! this chapter will have POVS. K? Good. *Starts to roll film* Pokemon ownership is the fish that got away...**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

"Thanks for checking in." I said, turning to Chimecho. I sat at the foot of Rook's bed, staring at her face. She had been knocked out for about 4 days now. "She's still asleep though. I'll let you know when.. Hmm?" I heard Rook shift and I turned to her. Rook blinked her eyes open."Oh Rook! Your'e awake! R- oh, nevermind. she just opened her eyes for a moment again. I hope she wakes up soon."

* * *

_Timeskip - 3 days_

_Rook's POV_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I was on a bed with a blanket of straw underneath me. Kiara was in front of me, her back turned. I lifted my head to look at her.

"Hmm?" she said, turning. "Oh Rook! Your'e awake! How you feeling?" She asked me. Getting a better look around, I noticed i was in a bright yellow room with several other beds alike mine.

"I bit sore.." I said, my voice scratchy. _Probably from being out. _I thought. "How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been asleep for about a week." Kiara said calmly. _A Week?! _I thought, surprised.

"Wigglytuff wanted me to stay by your side until you woke." Kiara told me. ".. and I wanted to reassure myself that you were still alive..." she added with a whisper.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The guild's hospital room. It's a building behind the guild's main building. Mrs. Happiny's in charge of this place. She's not here right now though." Kiara informed me. "But i'm pretty sure you are interested in what went on while you were asleep. "

"Yeah, I am." I said, confirming that.

"The Grand Council only charged Drowzee with kidnapping and attempted murder." Kirar said sternly. "At least he's getting punished though... but all those 'dead pokemon' apparently don't matter because they're rabid..." I thought back to the Doduo who had saved my life the first time...

"On a better note..." Kiara said. "Azurill's testimony granted our team the Bronze Rank according to HAPPI. We arn't the fastest team to achieve it, though. Team A.C.T. has that special honor. However, we did get it faster then most. As for the guild, most of the members stopped by to check on you, Mrs. Happiny saying that that was out of the ordinary, because a lot of pokemon don't check in on her patients as often." She said, smiling at the checking in part. "Chimecho had something especially interesting for us..."

"What is it?" I asked, perking up.

"We have a small fan club~" Kiara said. "A pokemon would like to join our team. I was going to invite him for a chat but... It seems as if you need your rest." I nodded, my head feeling like a weight. "I'll arrange a meeting another time, then. I'll go tell him afterwards." She started to walk to a exit on the far side of the building. "We could use more team members. It could prevent... well..." she paused and turned around to face me.

"When we formed a team I forgot about the danger.." Kiara said with her head down. "..A-and now you're hurt..." tears started to drip down her cheecks. "I-i'm sorry.. When we first met, I thought it was fate! I **trusted **you... but I don't know if I can trust myself." A sense of guilt grew in my stomach like I had swallowed a stone.

"No, I should be apologizing." I said. "When we met on the beach... I had just woken up. I had no memory of who I was of how I got there. Apon hearing of the guild.. I jumped up because I could get help there." I stared down at my bedding. "I guess I lied to you... I guess I never expected to be a ally." Kiara looked at me with a concerned face.

"You remembered nothing." Kiara said. "Rook, you don't have to apologize. I would have understood you if you had told me, you know. So you joined the guild so someone could help... well, you certainly have help... me~"

"It's not the reason." I said, shocking Kiara. "People may say i'm insane though. Simply put, I can't say that i'm a Eevee."

"You are a ditto, then." Kiara suggested. I had seen one before- It made a mirror image of me.

"Not really..." I said. "I really don't know how to put this... but... I feel like I am- or was- a human. And somehow I as turned into a Eevee."

"Um... well..." Kiara said. I got a bad vibe from that. " Besides the obvious.. I mean... there's a problem. Humans are extinct."

* * *

_Timeskip_

* * *

8 weeks have gone by since I went to Mt. Bristle. Not much has happened since that time. Things have been... very quiet around the guild. Too quiet for my taste. These past 8 weeks Ive spent recovering. Which was boring. Very very very very very very very very boring. It's certainly hard to make small talk with Mrs. Happiny. Mrs. Happiny said I wasn't allowed to leave the hospital, much to my disappointment. Kiara on the other hand, was. During the 8 weeks I've had here she did minor expeditions. However, she was forbidden from taking on criminals. She did manage to build up strength though. And she recruited quite a team.

Bubble was the first recruit. The male shellos (west sea) was assertive in offering help. He trained Kiara and proved very helpful on missions. He was the one Kiara wanted me to interview, and whenI got the chance, I liked him a lot.

Stella was our second recruit. When Kiara and Bubble returned to Mt. Bristle, they met the Doduo's niece - a Starly. She was shy (At least we know we can talk) being not allowed to talk to outsiders by Doduo. But she was every excited and a powerful teammate when she joined.

Medusa was our final recruit. The Tangela had cleared a undiscovered cave all by herself and refused to spill the location to anyone. She was much over confident becuase of this. Kiara beat her very easily. I choose to believe she joined to get a second chance to win in another fight with Kiara.

Our team also now had the Silver Rank! Wigglytuff congratulated us on this great achievement. And it also seemed as if everyone joined to earn something. But the real question is... ...who will find what we are looking for?

* * *

_Timeskip_

* * *

"WTF are you doing?" Chatot sceamed.

_Uh-oh.. _I turned hastily. "Uh, hey Chatot." I said.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Chatot squawked. I was on the second floor of the main building.

"Uh yes... but i've been walking fine on this leg for two days now." I said. "I've been fine." I held up my leg, still in a bandage from when I had first woken up after I fought Drowzee.

"DAYS?" Chatot asked.

"oops.." I muttered. _I'm screwed._

"Urf.. Well, it's about time you got back to your team." Chatot said. "Go see Mrs. Happiny and check if it's okay for you to return to active duty. Kiara can come with you."

"Yes, sir." I said. _Ugh, but I can do it myself.. _I thought.

* * *

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

"Rook's looking for you." Chatot informed me. "Take her to Mrs. Happiny's." I was leading Bubble and Stella to the request board when Chatot told me. I looked around the first floor and spotted Rook.

"Rook!" I said, the team (Medusa not here at the moment) bouncing over to her.

"Hey, Kiara!" Rook said. I felt tears gather in my eyes.

"How you feeling? Hurt any?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" Rook said.

"Should you be walking around?" I said, uncertain.

"I'm fine.." Rook muttered.

"Ha, you two catch up." Bubble said. "We will return this orb and get a new mission." Stella nodded beside Bubble before going off to Mama Kangascan's.

"Hey, thanks!" I said. "Anyway, we should head down to Mrs. Happiny's." I turned to Rook. "You never got the whole town tour too, so..."

"Uh, Kiara." Rook said. "Have you been thinking about how I told you that I ... was human?"

"Yeah." I said. "Reminded me of my mother, actually."

"Your mother?" Rook asked.

"Yeah, she was a Ninetales that lived on Mt. Freeze. When I was little, she told me tales of her life. One of her tales was about a human turned Cyndaquil who saved the world from the metor crisis." I said.

"Wow! Is he or she still alive?" Rook said.

"No, the metor crisis happened hundreds of years ago." I said.

"Oh, what was the metor crisis then?" Rook asked.

"Oh, the metor crisis was a event where the world was off balance becuase of a metor what was going to hit. The metor was destroyed by Rayquaza so we were saved." I answered. "But the only reason Rayquaza saved us was becuase a rescue team had the courage to go into his domain and ask for help. The human turned pokemon was supposedly part of that rescue team. C'mon. we should go to Mrs. Happiny's." We left the guild and followed a steep path down behind the guild to a small hut by a cliffside.

"Do the pokemon Groudon and Kyogre ring a bell?" Rook asked.

"No, they don't. Why?" I said.

"Oh... just when you said 'Rayquaza' I remembered those names." Rook said.

"I don't remember anything along that, sorry." I said.

"That's fine." Rook said. "If it's not a touchy subject... what happened with your mother? You said 'was'."

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**Well, seems as though Kiara's mother was the Ninetales in Red and Blue~ Anyway, Wingedpaws, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Ba-acck! You see, a guest liked my story soooo... onwards, I guess..?**

**I just caught Pokemon Ownership! Wait- it's level 10000000000. My game just crashed. **

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

_"If it's not a touchy subject- what happened to your mother?" _I let the words sink in to confirm that Rook said that. I stared straight ahead. "I don't know. I just assume she's passed." I said. "After all, most Ninetales live for a thousand years, and the Metor Crisis was such a long time ago... Either way, she sent me to live with her friend a few years back... We moved here a month before I saw you on the beach. Barely even talks to me now... much less acknowledges me." I could feel tears brimming my eyes.

"Hello Sky Kiara!" A voice made me jump. It was the older Keckleon from town! "Long time no see!" He said. "We have some berries and seeds for you!"

"But i'm on a rescue team!" I said, shaking the tears away. Thankfully it looked like a 'no'.

"Let's just keep it our little secret." Keckleon whispered as he handed me a small bag. I nodded my thanks as Keckleon left.

"Uh yeah, thanks!" Rook said.

"Wait- we need to go to town!" I said. "We need to put these seeds back."

"What?" Rook asked as we turned around and climbed up the stairs.

"Don't worry, they will still be ours." I huffed as we got to the top of the steep rocky cliff.

"Why?" Rook said.

"Mama Kangascan will take care of it for us." I nodded as we approached the sign that read 'Welcome to Treasure Town!' As we passed it, Rook asked,

"Wait- Mama Kangascan?"

"That's right, sweetheart!" A huge figure leaned over us, carrying a baby in her pouch. "Leave it all to Mama!"

"Here, can you put this in storage?" I asked.

"Sure thing!" Mama Kangascan said as she took the bag and left.

"Wooooooooaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh." Rook gasped, eyes wide open.

"Come on, Rook." I said, turning around.

"Thatwasawesome." Rook said quickly.

"Mrs. Happiny will be expecting us." I said. Rook turned her head.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking at Xatu's shop. "Uh, Kiara. Who's that?"

"Oh, him. He opens chests other people find." I sneered. "That's all." _He pays such a large price to do so. _

* * *

_Timeskip - 15 minutes_

* * *

"Hey Mrs. Happiny!" I yelled outside the Hospital. "We got caught up with the Keckleon brothers - just older one."

"It's fine, It's fine!" Mrs. Happiny said. "I'm surprised though. I didn't expect her body to get so accustomed to the metal we mended into her radius so quickly."

* * *

_Rook's POV_

* * *

_Metal... In leg... _ I let the words sink in. I felt myself go wide-eyed.

"What?" Mrs. Happiny asked before realizing. "Ohh... you didn't tell her, didn't you?"

"I guess it slipped my mind...oops." Kiara said. I stared at my leg in disbelief and wondered what it looked like behind the bandage I was wearing. Kiara walked over to me and began tearing off the tight bandage with her teeth. I could hear her growling slightly.

"So... I'm fine with going back to work, right?" I asked.

"Of course! Just be careful as always!" Mrs. Happiny said. Kiara had managed to tear the bandage off and I broke into a cheer.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY-" I turned at the beating of wings. "Oh hey, Stella. What's up?" She had a worried look on her Starly face.

"U-uhm... you two are needed at the guild..." She said. "..Something about guild members only.." WE rushed to the guild and down to the second floor as fast as our legs could carry us (And as slowly as possible back up the cliff! Who's idea was it to put the Hospital right THERE?!) Arriving and shoving our way through the crowd, we spotted Chatot with his head down. We barely heard his voice above the murmurs. Finally, he spoke up.

"Quiet down everyone!" Chatot said. "First off, we has dreadful news... a Time Gear has been stolen." Loud 'WHAT?!' and murmurs of 'Oh, gosh!' could be heard. was was going though my mind was, _Wut. _"As you know," Chatot continued. "Time Gears are what keep the flow of time normal. Up until recently, we thought no one would steal a time gear- that would result in stopping time or a massive speed up of time in that area. We have been asked by HAPPI to keep a eye on the closest Time Gear in this area-" Chatot was cut off by Guildmaster Wigglytuff.

"Don't worry guys! We have some good news, too!" he chimed. "The annual guild expedition is coming soon!"

_Expedition__?_ I thought. The one word that was repeated in my mind was _'Adenture' _after it all sunk in. I nearly let out a huge 'Whooop!' of excitement.

"But this year, it's way better!" Wigglytuff said. "Because we have some new members participating!" My dream was crushed as I saw **those two **walk in.

"Heh..." Zubat chucked. Koffing looked at me in shock. I growled under my breath. Suddenly, Digglet passed out. ..._?! What is that smell? _I thought. _  
_

"Chaw-haw-haw." A voice said. A purple Pokemon with a tan stripe and blood red eyes walked in, the source of the gas. "I'm Skuntank, the leader of Team Skull. Pleased to be your acquaintance, Guildmaster Wigglytuff." He said. "Chaw-haw-haw... Apoligies for the stench, I forgot to take a bath this morning."

"Aww, it's ok!" Wigglytuff said cheerfully. "We are so glad to have you along!"

"(Kiara. Outside. ASAP.)" I whispered.

"(Right...)" She replied. The meeting as over and we all went out separate ways, me and Kiara meeting up outside. "Ugh, what are those two doing here?" Kiara asked. "I was so excited and now..."

"I'm sure it will be fine." I said.

"Yeah." Kiara replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I spotted Stella and Bubble and strolled over to them.

"Sorry gals, but there was a dreadful stench in the Guild so we came out here." Bubble said. I lowered my head in disgust.

"Not a problem, we had to go outside too." Kiara said. "So, did you grab a mission?" She asked. _Damn Eevee smell... _I thought.

"Chatot said we have to go to Apple Woods to get more Perfect Apples for Wigglytuff." Bubble said, pulling out a small scrap of paper. "They inexplicably ran out last night after dinner, and Chatot said Wigglytuff would get upset without his precious apples."

"We arn't waiting for Medusa, are me?" I asked.

"Nope." Bubble said. 'Never get along. Good thing too.' he mumbled under his breath.

"We should go soon then." I said.

* * *

_Timeskip - 2 hours later_

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

"Well, here we are! Apple Woods!" I chimed. "It's a nice, peaceful village. It shouldn't be too hard to get directions." I scanned the grassy plain.

"So we just ask around for info on finding the Perfect Apple tree?" Rook asked.

"Yep!" I said. "Here, Bubble and Rook, ask people on the right, Me and Stella will take the left."

"Sounds good." Rook said as she led Bubble.

"Um, Kiara." Stella said from my side. "There's a Caterpie. Maybe we should go ask him?" I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." I said.

"Y-your'e welcome." Stella replied. We walked up to the Caterpie.

"Excuse me, sir." I said. "Do you happen to know where the Perfect Apple tree is? It'd help is out very much."

"I know where it is." The Caterpie said smoothly. "It's right... HERE!" he shot a String Shot at Stella's beak, glueing it shut.

"Hey, what was that for?!" I yelled. Caterpie rolled on the ground, laughing it's head off.

"You tourists are fun to mess with... hehe..." He said. I planted my paw firmly on his tail. "Get your damn paw off my tail." He said sternly. I lifted him off the ground. "Put me down!" He screamed.

"Give me one reason why I should." I growled.

"Kiara!" A voice excaimed behind me. It was Rook. "Put him down. Now." I looked at Stella and went wide-eyed, dropping the Caterpie immediately.

"# ^&%!" Caterpie excaimed.

"You okay there, Stella?" I asked. Stella was glaring at the Caterpie, her eyes like the pokemon with Rabies. my voice erased the glow.

"Y-yeah... i'm fine, Kiara..." Stella said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"(Maybe I should... I should just go... now..)" Stella whispered, her voice steadily getting quieter.

"Wait!" Someone excaimed. "Your'e Kiara? As in Team Sky's Kiara? As in a Exploration Team?" A Butterfree asked.

"Look what you've done now, furball." The Caterpie muttered from the ground.

"Ive always wanted to meet one! But you guys are comepetely unknown, but still, so cool!" The Butterfree sang.

_She just insulted us.. _I thought. "Uh, thanks..?" I asked.

"I love the enthusiasm!" Bubble exclaimed, coming closer. "I say we let her in!"

"Is that a yes?" The Butterfree asked.

"Bubble, you are not the president of new recruits." Rook said sternly.

"(Please. Let. Me. Join. You. Now.)" The Butterfree said, ramming into my face.

"Like they'd let a pathetic Butterfree join." Caterpie said.

"Shut up, Caterpie are even weaker, Petal!" Butterfree replied to Caterpie.

"We are going there, are we?" Petal said. I could feel a fight beginning to start.

"So we know your friend's name is Petal.." I said to Butterfree. "What's yours?"

"Well, my name is Cabbage!" The Butterfree said. "And Petal's not my friend. He's my **little **brother."

"Hey! I'm older than you!" Petal said angrily.

"(Wow, a Caterpie after the Evolution Crisis? That's gotta suck!)" I whispered to Rook.

"Evolution Crisis?" Rook asked. "Explain, please..."

"A few years back Pokemon stopped evolving.' Bubble said, jumping onto my back. His slime dripped all over my back. "Kiara told us about your condition, by the way."

_Ugh, why did Bubble have to spill.. _I complained in my thoughts. _Oh? Stella is gone. _I stared up to the canopy of the forest the village was in. Sunlight streamed through the branches. _She didn't look so good... I hope she's okay. But we have a mission. I guess she'll have to wait... _

"Hey, Kiara." Rook said. "I need to talk to you later about something."

_I guess she noticed too. _I thought. "Okay." I said. I was silent, watching Cabbage and Petal squabble.

"So, you wanna join huh?" Rook said, distracting Cabbage. Cabbage flew over.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Petal companied. I pushed it all into the back of my mind, wondering why Stella acted like one of the rabid pokemon.

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**So, what do you think about Stella? As always, please review... OR ELSE (just kidding ;) ) See ya peeps!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I mean it guys, REVIEW ALREADY**

**I don't own pokemon. **

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_?'s POV_

* * *

_Clackity Clackity Clackity _My two feet thrummed against the stone ground. Dodging enemies as I went through Waterfall Cave, I came to a halt as I approached a geyser. _It's now or never. _I thought as I jumped into the stream and was rocketted through the air. _Medusa said she'd meet me here... well, she's taking too long. _I landed in a tide pool.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" I hissed, splashing more water over me as I strugged out of the water and onto a flat tan rock. I swear on my life my whole body turned red. _Shit, Medusa can't see me like this! _I thought frantically.

"Hello. What brings you here?" A Torkal said.

"I'm just waiting for a friend." I said. "She's just taking long, so i'm just going to leave."

"What's her name? Maybe I can tell her." Torkal said _Perfect. _I thought.

"Her name is Medusa. She's part of a rescue team. She's from around here." I said.

"I don't know a Medusa... I don't think." The Torkal said slowly.

_Oh for the th' love of- _"It's fine." I said. "I'll find her eventually." I jumped off my rock and headed for the Guild i'd heard much about, as fast as my stubby legs could carry me.

* * *

_Rook's POV_

_Apple Woods_

* * *

"This way!" Cabbage chirped as she led us through the village. Struggling to keep up with her, I panted,

"Any much farther?" I swear we had been running for a full 30 minutes... or at least it sure felt like that.

"No worries, we are close!" Cabbage said. Turning a corner, I used the last of my energy to sprint and found myself at the foot of what must be the biggest tree in Apple Woods. "Here we are!" Cabbage said, smiling. "The perfect apple tree!"

"Woah!" Kiara said in awe. The apple tree must be at least three Golurks tall, with branches as long as a Giraffraig's neck and leaves as big as a Sewaddle's hoodie. But, there were no apples. "(That... is a big tree.)" Kiara whispered.

"Yeah, it is." I said in agreenemt. "How do we get up there, though?" I asked.

"Ooo! Ooo!" Cabbage said. "I'm on your team, right? My job is your job then, right?" I nodded. "I'll grab thee apples for you then!" Cabbage said as she flew up to confront the leaves.

"Haha, yeah!" Kiara cheered. "Thanks- AAAAAUGH." Kiara said as a dull pile of mush fell from the tree with a fwoosh. I stared up into the branches.

_It's_ tI ghem..._ Team skull. _I thought, sneering.

"Hallo, Team Sky!" Skuntank chirped from his perch. "Arn't these the most perfect, most juicy apple you've seen?" Skuntank reached up and grabbed a apple as big as his head and bit it.

"Hey! Stahp it!" I growled.

"Get down here!" Kiara yelled up at them.

"How about... no." Skuntank said, finishing off his apple with two quick bites and throwing the remains at my feet. Bubble cringed in disgust.

"Please stop?" Cabbage asked, flying upwards to the topmost branches, where Team Skull sat.

"Okay, fine." Said Skuntank, sounding exasperated.

'Th-" Cabbage started.

"No." Skuntank said. I could hear a small crowd gather behind us. I caught things like

"Looks like a argument.."

"Is that Team Sky?"

"Don't know.."

_This... isn't good. _I thought. _At this rate Team Sky will get a bad rep and- UNLESS that was Team Skull's plan all along! This could end poorly.. _I glanced at Kiara, who was snarling up at Zubat as he bit into another juicy Perfect Apple. I'm starving down here. "(Psst.. Kiara..)" I whispered. She diddn't seem to hear me. "(Kiara.."

"Hey! WE said get down here!" Kiara yelled.

"Chaw-haw-haw." Said Skuntank, turing around. "Someone needs to be taught a lesson, Eh, Koffing?" Koffing nodded in agreement, while Zubat seperated himself from the rest of Team Skull. "Let me introduce our NOXIUOS GAS COMBO."

"Whatever that is," Kiara yelled. "We can take it!" Glancing over at Zubat, I noticed something surprising. He was giving me.. a pitying look? as of he had felt the pain of this 'Noxious Gas Combo'? Koffing giggled as he took a position.

"Kiara-" I chocked out.

"Calm down, Rook." Kiara said. "We beat them already, didn't we? This should be-" She was cut off as a green gas erupted and spread quickly around the area. "Argh!" Kiara shouted as she covered her nose with both paws, having to lie down. _It burns my eyes! _I thought. I watched as Bubble fainted as he absorbed the gas through his skin. The crowd covered their noses.

"Cabbage to the rescue!" Cabbage cheered as she soared high, using Gust. Soon, the gas cleared out. "Is everyone alright?" Cabbage asked.

"Kiara-" I had to look away as she 'tossed her cookies'. "Look, everyone's had enough of this. If we continue, we could get blamed for this."

"But the mission-" Kiara said, straightening up.

"We will just let the Guild know what went on here." I said. "They'll suffer for sure." I turned. "Cabbage, please grab Bubble. We're heading back.

"Chaw-haw-haw.. now the fun begins." I heard Skuntank mutter as we headed back.

* * *

_Timeskip - 2 hours later_

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

We had to camp out, when we were beginning to leave Apple Woods, the sun had set and it was going to be two more hours before we could get back to the Guild. We were all huddled around the small campfire we had built- it was surprisingly chilly. A cold wind whipped around us, struggling to blow our fire out.

"Thanks again, Guys." Cabbage said.

"No problem." Rook said, smiling.

"But are you- I mean we- good to go on this?" Cabbage said, worry on her face.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Rook murmured. I wondered what was on her mind, she had a concerned face.

"Hey! I have a question!" Cabbage said.

"Don't yell- that hurt!" I said. "And, sure. Ask away"

"Is that Starly girl A-OK?" Cabbage asked. "Her eyes went red for a sec. She looked **pissed**!"

"I was just about to bring that up." Rook said, surprise showing on her face.

"_Great minds think alike._" Cabbage quoted.

"Yeah, Stella may have alluded to this all, you know." Bubble said, tired.

"You can turn in, Bubble." Rook said.

"Really?" Bubble said. "Thanks a bunch." Bubble rolled over and instantly sacked out.

"Stella, the Starly, lived with Rabid Pokemon for a long time. Since she as born, probally." I said. "I haven't gotten around to asking about it, though. I can tell you the whole story of our team, if you want." _We should be fine. _I thought. _There's no reason we should be, right? It's just the dark, and our friends are here... _I watched quietly as Rook fell asleep.

* * *

_Timeskip - 12 hours later _

* * *

_"_WHAT?" Chatot screeched. "You failed? HOW- oh! I don't even want to know!" I excanged a worried look with Rook. We were in Wigglytuff's room, being scolded for failing. Becuase Cabbage and Bubble 'Weren't part of the guild' they did not have to attend. I was so jealous.

"But-" Rook cut in.

"But there are Perfect Apples in storage, right?" Guildmaster Wigglytuff said, hopefully, his blue eyes big.

"No! Our storage is completely dry!" Chatot said.

"But it wasn't our-"

"NO EXCUSES!" Chatot wailed. "You failed the mission! Wigglytuff eats NOTHING but Perfect Apples! That's all any Wigglytuff, Igglybuff, or Jigglytuff can eat! And you guys are making excuses! Now he's going to starve!" The Guildmaster looked as if he was on the brim of crying.

"No.. no Perfect Apples?" Guildmaster Wigglytuff whispered. Chatot got one look and whispered,

"(Shit! Cover your ears! Now!)" He said, raising his wings to the side of his head.

**Author's note: Birds have internal ears.**

"Sir! Calm down please!" Chatot said before the Guild began to quiver like Grimy Food.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Wigglytuff wailed, leaking enough tears to make a waterfall. I covered my ears in pain.

"We will go back tomorrow!" Rook screamed over the noise. "Please! And regular apples taste good too, trust me!" _So this is Wigglytuff's power.. _I thought. "Ah!" Rook said as her head hit the floor. Suddenly, a voice said,

"Sorry to disturb you! We've come with a Perfect Apple!" A Perfect Apple peaked through the doorway. I glanced over.

"Oh?" Wigglytuff said.

"(It can't be..)" I wispered to Rook, who was growling at Skuntank, who stepped through the door. _Was this their plan all along? _I thought.

"Heh." Skuntank said, glancing over at us for a moment before turning to the Guildmaster. Wigglytuff took the apple happily.

"Perfect Apple! Perfect Apple!" He cheered. "Thank you, friend!"

"Chaw-haw-haw. No problem at all." Skuntank said. "We heard your precious apples had all disappeared, so we had to help." Chatot turned to us, wearing a scowl.

"You two! Apologize now! And you can forget about dinner while you're at it."

"We're sorry." I mumbled as I led Rook out.

* * *

_Summary_

_Rook's POV_

* * *

_Failing the mission was a very hard toll. Luckily for us, dinner was no problem at all. A new cafe had opened in Treasure Town next to Mama Kangascan's that served only smoothies, and we had some apples in storage to take care of the food issue. It was a nice place - going unerground, it was surprisingly nicely lit and we grabbed a table for six. The smoothies made by a Spinda was amazing. Despite the friendly atmosphere, Despite the fact this was the first time we had all the team members in one spot.. I couldn't help but feel as if I'd let Kiara down.. _

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**How was that? Please read and review, and i'll see you guys NEXT TIME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai guys once again, I am back! Sorry if I seemed rude, actually I would like and appreciate some flames. K? Good. Send me one and i'll take the 'threat' down. I actually didn't mean for it to be a threat but I guess you want it to be one..? I'm sorry, I just don't know how to take your comment...**

***Stern Face* I think it's apparent that I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Rook's POV_

* * *

"If everyone will PLEASE quiet down.." I let Chatot's voice turn into white noise as I sat, scowling. I'm not going on this expedition, am I? Chatot may look bright and festive with his rainbow wings and music note for a head, but somewhere in my mind I can't help feel but like he has a stone heart.

"Oh gosh, this is so exciting!" Sunflora said next to me. She was the only other girl in the guild aside me and Kiara. Her head was basically a huge sunflower with a face and a long green neck with a stout body and leaves for arms. No hands at all. Creeped me out the first time I saw her. Sunflora turned to me with a pitying look.

"Oh, gosh!" She said. "I didn't mean to.. offend you because... well... Gosh! I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, it's all fine." I said. "It's fine." I turned my head away from Sunflora and continued to eye the ground as I had done for the past five minutes. I looked up just as Wigglytuff handed a scroll to Chatot. It looked worn, despite it being brand new.

"And the names are," Chatot started. He fell silent for dramatic effect before he began listing. I had no hope for myself, but I listened anyway. "Chorpish... Sunflora... Bidoof... Loudred... Chimecho..." His voice got slower as his face revealed that he was struggling to read the parchment. "Wait- Sir?" Chatot squawked, "You wrote down ALL the members of the guild on the margin? You put everyone on the list?" I looked up in confusion and happiness. Kiara, behind Dugtrio grinned.

"Yeah!" Guildmaster Wigglytuff chirped, smiling. "I just thought about how fun, fun, fun it'd be with everyone going!"

_I wouldn't try to argue.. _I thought. Chatot scowled before saying in a annoyed voice,

"Well, it seems everyone is going. You have until Midday tommrow to prepare. Remember to pack, it'll be a long journey tommrow, as it'll take 2 days minimum to get there. Remember, only team leaders may come, so those with recruits may not include the others." That surprised me a little, but knowing Bubble and medusa weren't technically part of the Guild, I shrugged it off. Me and Kiara smiled at each other after Wigglytuff and Chatot went back to Wigglytuff's room, the door slamming hard.

I was shocked for a moment before rushing over to Kiara and cheering, "We're going!"

"Yeah," Kiara said, eyeballing the ground. "We will have to tell everyone that they can't come though."

"**Okay, boring but important stuff happens here so... montage time.**" The author said, appearing suddenly and holding a dark grey remote.

* * *

_Montage Summary_

_Rook's POV_

* * *

_The day before the expedition we trained a lot in the hardest dungeons we could handle. Bubble, the now certified Recruit Trainer, did his job and said, quote, 'I want you gals to be safe.' Cabbage came along and even learnt a new move, Psybeam. I also got my attacks linked by Electabuzz. It wasn't painful, it was just... tingly. And of course, Mama Kangascan gave us our supplies that the older Keckleon Brother gave us for free. Lastly, Chatot gave us the plan. We were all going to Fogbound Lake, the designated rendezvous point. This place was also where we were setting up camp. Once we got to Fogbound Lake, our instructions were to immediately explore Fogbound Lake and search for it's treasure. We were to split into 5 groups to get there the fastest. My group was me, Kiara, and Bidoof. _

_Two days later, the journey began. Bidoof bragged that we'd have trouble keeping up, however we were his level x2 at this point in time. Everything went perfectly fine in Craggy Coast. We didn't run into a lot of Rabid Pokemon, and I found a treasure box. Oddly, Kiara said we should leave it. I decided to take it with us anyway, probably because Xatu has to open it. After that, we moved on to Mount Horn. We camped out in front of Mount Horn for the night and first thing we did the next morning was challenge it.  
_

_Except for a few scares, Mount Horn was rather uneventful, more or less a slightly challenging Craggy Coast. Foggy Forest wasn't that bad either. It was just very hard to see. but sure enough, we escaped the fog and arrived at basecamp._

"**And thus, the montage ended.**" The author said, appearing and disappearing as suddenly as before.

* * *

_Regular Time_

_Rook's POV_

* * *

"Your'e Late." Chatot said, scowling at us. I turned, staring Wide-eyed. Chatot sighed and continued. "Not that that matters much. Just head out as soon as you set up your tent among the huts of the locals and get going." We were in a slightly foggy plain, green knee length grass everywhere and small huts and tents scattered.

"Traveling with you guys sure was fun!" Bidoof said cheerily as he head off to find his partner, Sunflora.

"You too! See you around!" Kiara said. _Hm? _I thought, turning to see a Todoile and a Mudkip sharing stories. _Oh, those must be- _I gasped, looking at a sight to behold.

"A SHINY EEVEE!" I gasped. I was just a regular Eevee, so that added even more shock. I grabbed Kiara's head. "THAT'S LIKE, SO RARE I DON'T EVEN KNOW, KIARA!"

"Air." Kiara said.

"BUT IT'S A EEVEE!" I yelled. The shiny Eevee turned to see me, hearts in it's eyes. I contunued to talk. "Like me! But i'm a human and all... But what are the odds?!" The shiny Eevee walked up to me.

"Hey, beautiful." He said. "Can I Raichu a love song?" His parter, a Bayleef looked at the shiny Eevee, annoyed.

"Moment over." I said, face-palming. I let go of Kiara, who collapsed on the ground, gasping 'Air!' I didn't notice Chimecho until he touched me on the spine and I spun around, shocked.

"hey guys!" Chimecho said. "You missed the lore of the area, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we were a little late." Kiara said, recovering.

"Yeah, there's a story about a Uxie you might live here that guards Fogbound Lake. it's said that she can wipe memories." Chimecho said.

"Uxie?" I asked, curious.

"Mmm." Chimecho hummed. "It's said to be the Widsom lake guardian. Supposedly it can wipe the memories of anyone who sees it."

_Wipe memories.. _I thought, shocked before being easily distracted by Kiara.

"Hey, Rook! Lookit!" Kiara said. She was holding a red slightly glowing gem in her mouth. "It's so hard to talk.."

"Woah! Cool!" Chimecho said, holding his stubby arms/hands to his cheeks.

"It's warm and shiny." Kiara said. She was waggling her 6 tails very quickly.

"Ha, when you do that, you look like your evolution." I said. I had learnt while I was hospitalized the names and evolutions of pokemon. But secretly, I was thinking, _What if Uxie wiped mine.._

"At this rate, you'll find Fogbound Lake in no time!" Chimecho said. Kiara took the gem out of her mouth and had to sit down. "Good luck!"

"Thanks." Kiara said. She handed the gem to me. "Can you put this in the bag?"

"Sure." I said. "Kiara, did you-" I was cut off.

"This is so thrilling! We already found something!" Kiara said, grinning.

"It's too red to be a Fire Stone." I thought as I stuffed it into the bag.

"Kiara."

"The weird part is, it's so warm!"

"Kiara!" I said, finally getting her attention. She fell silent and looked at me, nodding. "Chimecho said Uxie can erase memories. What if it erased mine?"

"Wht?!" Kiara said. "We have to find Uxie! We have to find out who you used to be.." She stood up frantically.

"Yeah... who I used to be." I muttered. We left base camp and went to the path ahead.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." Kiara said. She was probably right, I felt terrible.

"I'm just wondering... what if I was evil... like a murderer?" I said.

"Why would you think that?" Kiara said. "You are good now, so you must have been good then!"

"It's just that... sometimes at night I have flashbacks." I said, staring at the ground. "There's always blood.. and a feeling of guilt. I didn't tell you because you'd be scared... I don't think it's nothing, it feels meaningful, in a way."

"Maybe someone close to you died." Kiara said. "That's bad too, but better than being a murderer, right?"

"I hope your'e right." I failed to notice the falling water in front of me until I fell in, Kiara following. At this moment I remembered that Kiara was a fire type.

"WHA-" Kiara excaimed. She quickly jumped out of the water and onto the other side.

_Wait... _I thought. _Waterfall + Water =_ Lake _Objective: Find fogbound lake Lake = Lake Therefore... _"Wait! Kiara, don't you think this is Fogbound Lake?"

"Haha!" A voice in the gathering fog yelled. I growled, not able to see who that pokemon was. "Just ponds formed by waterfalls."

"Who's there?!" I called out.

"You are Kiara and Rook, right?" The voice said. "It's me, Corphish, hey hey! You gotta see this!"

"Come on!" I said to Kiara and we followed the sound of Corphish's voice through the fog. Finally, we found him and a huge statue with a hole in it's heart.

"Hey, hey!" Corphish said. "What do you make of this, huh?"

"Woah..." Kiara gasped.

"Holy shit..."

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**So yeah, I once again many apologies for the mean-sounding thing on the cover.. I'll remove it once I get a flame, k? Also, sorry bout the cliffhanger. But i'll update ASAP.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya Peeps! Still waiting for a flame, it seems. Onwards!**

**I... don't own... pokemon... *Shakes you hard***

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

"Groudon?" Rook excaimed, staring at the limestone statue in front of her. Her mouth was agape and I could tell she recognized it. There was still a thick blanket of fog everywhere, so it was hard to see.

"Hey Hey, it is Groudon!" Corphish said. "At least... it's just in it's primal form here. But still a cool discovery, hey hey!" The statue was a massive structure of a bipedal, dinosaur-like creature covered in limestone plated to represent thick skin. It also had huge spikes that ran along the sides of it's head, body, and tail. It's long claws looked like enough to chop down a tree in a single swipe. "It's a Pokemon known to have lived in ancient times, maybe it's alive now. Who knows?" Corpish said.

_Ancient times... _I thought as everyone fell silent. _Rook mentioned she'd seen it before... so is she from the past? Well, that doesn't explain the mystic dizzy spells... _

"Hey Hey!" Corphish said, breaking the peace. "Does anyone know footprint?" Looking closer, I observed that the statue had footprint runes on it. Rook climbed onto the statue to get a closer look, Corphish following.

"Nope. Don't know it." Rook said. Suddenly, a local Meowstic appeared on the statue. "Waah!" Rook exclaimed, falling off.

"I can read footprint!" The male Meowstic excaimed.

"Hey hey! Read it then!" Corphish said, climbing higher.

_Let's all climb on the statue, why don't we? _I thought, facepaw-ing before not wanted to be left out and climbing up top.

"Re-ignite the life buried within Groudon," Meowstic read in a unearthly voice for dramatic effect. "Then the sky shall blaze with the volcano's heat, the path to treasure shall be revealed." Meowstic hopped off Groudon. "And that's it." He said, his voice back to normal.

"And that means..." Rook asked.

"Just take the gem you found and put it into the statue's chest." Meowstic said. Rook got out the Treasure Bag.

"How'd you know about-" I started, looking up at where Meowstic should have been. _He's gone... _I thought, unsettled.

"I'll have a look." Rook said as she climbed up to the chest of the statue. "Well, whadda know?" She said, shocked. "There's a slot!" She retrieved the shimmering jewel. "Here goes nothing."

*CHUNK*

"Oh!" I said, looking around. "The fog is lifting!" Indeed it was. The white clouds were almost sucked into the sky. "Wow. There's more water than I thought. Makes me nervous." There were several pools of water around, I was only a couple pawsteps away from a deep-looking one.

"Speaking of lakes..." Rook said, looking skyward. "I found Fogbound Lake... at least I think." I looked up and saw a plain dripping with waterfalls that defied the laws of physics. The rocky, skinny bottom of it was being held up by a single boulder.

"Yeah, it's right above us." I said. "How does that work?"

"What now?" Rook asked, her eyes still on the entrancing lake.

"Hey Hey!" Corphish said. "I'll go tell the guild what you found." He left,scurrying on his six skinny legs.

"Okay, then how-" I started. I was cut off by Meowstic, who was sitting on the statue.

"Hmm. It doesn't come out." He said, staring at his paws.

"Gah?" I said, surprised.

"Things went from boring to weird, then back to boring." Meowstic said. "I'm out." He jumped off the statue and vanished into thin air.

"The plot thickens." Rook said.

"The opposite, actually." I replied. I turned to look back at Fogbound Lake. Getting a better look, I noticed the ground holding it up was riddled with holes. "We should explore those caves." I said absent-mindedly.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Skuntank's POV_

* * *

"Wigglytuff, we should really consider going." I said, grinning.

"Nonsense!" Wigglytuff said cheerily. Arceus, I hate that pink fluffy wimp.

"The other teams are on the move." I said as Zubat stopped by my ear to give me the 411.

"(The Sky idiots are already at Fogbound Lake.)" Zubat whispered, grimacing. I just want to win this time. I have been abused by my parents before they abandoned me 5 years ago, and now I all I want is revenge. I haven't found them yet, but when I do... It's payback time.

"We don't have time for games anymore." I said sternly. Being cruel is the only way to go through life. Act like Wigglytuff and get no respect. _They will find the treasure before we can act. _I thought. "No hard feelings, 'friend.'"I said, stepping closer to Wigglytuff. _He forgot about me, his childhood friend. Now, he's the first to go._ I grinned.

"Friend?" Wigglytuff asked as he turned.

* * *

_Meanwhile... (+Timeskip)_

_Rook's POV  
_

* * *

"Hey Rook, check this out!" Kiara said. She was in front of me. There were several lines cut into the sandy ground. We had reached the top of the dungeon. Suddenly, a loud growl shook the earth.

"GROOOOOOOOOAHHH!" A voice screamed. _A earthquake? _I thought as the lake shook violently. I grew very nervous with each passing second. _I can't stop shaking... what was that? _Kiara turned to look at me.

"Well, that was strange.." She said. "You okay?" I raked at the ground with my claws.

"I don't know... I just have this terrible feeling in my gut..." I said. Suddenly, I noticed a soft glow, the color of my aura beneath me. "What the-" The strange patters cut into the ground had lit up. "Kiara... I think we should go..."

"Yeah..." Kiara said, grimacing. "Those earthquakes could cause this whole place to collapse."

"GROOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!" The voice shaking the earth and the pounding of footsteps everywhere. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _I thought, bolting the the entrance. _  
_

"Come on!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Kiara shouted. "Rook! Look!" She said, halting. I stopped too.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _I thought. "Where's the entrance?!" I yelled, panicking. The pattern's glow was steadily getting brighter.

"We came in here this way, right?" Kiara said.

"Let's just calm down." I said, sitting down. "It'll be okay.."

"I am calm.." Kiara sighed.

"YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE!" Someone screeched from directly behind, startling me and Kiara. "GRAAAAAAH!" I turned and saw Groudon. His bumpy skin was a deep red and his eyes the color of the sky.

"GO GO GO GO GO!" I yelled.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Kiara screeched. She tuned tail and ran. "But how do we beat it?" She said, realizing it was guarding the only existing exit.

"You can't!" I shouted. I turned to face Kiara. "We need a escape plan if we want to live. We need to distract it... maybe?"

"RRRRRRRRRRR." I growled. It was pretty slow, we covered at least 10 feet for it's one step.

"We should really go with that plan." Kiara said. I ran off in front of Groudon. "I DIDN'T MEAN YOU!" she shouted at me.

"Look at how sluggish it is!" I shouted. "Hit it with a flamethrower when you can! HEY GROUDON! COME AND GET ME!" I started to zig-zag all over, between Groudon's feet, that sort. It gave up on me and turned._ Crap! It's going for Kiara! _"HEY!" I whipped my tail, lowering it's defense. "Groudon!" I used Helping Hand. "Hang in there, Kiara!" I pulled out a couple seeds from the box. One red, one green, one green with a black stripe running down it.

I ate the red seed (Hardblow Seed) and tossed the green seed (X-Eye Seed) and the striped seed (Evil Seed) and Groudon. I turned suddenly to face me. "STOP IGNORING ME!" I shouted, using Tackle. The Groudon walked around, disoriented as Kiara used Flamethrower.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Groudon screamed, unable to attack due to not being able to see Kiara. I ran over to meet her.

"Exit?" Kiara asked.

"None." I said sternly.

"WHAT?" Kiara yelled at me. "The X-Eye Seed could wear off at any moment!"

"Don't worry. I have a plan!" I said.

"Hurry up then! We-" Kiara started before I slapped her. Kiara slapped me back. "WHAT THE HELL, ROOK! WE COULD DIE ANY MOMENT!"

"Calm down." I said. "I just want to see if this is a illusion."

"Do you see any Physic- type pokemon?!" Kiara yelled. The fire-type threateningly charged a flamethrower at me when I noticed Groudon was fading.

"IMPRESSIVE." The Groudon said as he faded. "Not many see through my illusions." The voice wavered into a quieter one. I flinched hard. "No matter." In Groudon's place, there was a yellow-and-blue pokemon. It's two tails each had a red gem on the end and one on it's forehead. It had two arms hanging down from it's sides and tiny blue feet. Her head was partially yellow, the majority covered with a yellow hood-like feature. It's yellow eyelids were closed. "I am the guardian of Fogbound Lake- Uxie." The Pokemon said. It slowly opened it's eyes into little slits.

* * *

_Chatot's POV_

* * *

"Ah, guildmaster! I finally found you!" I exclaimed, flapping my wings hard. I found the Guildmaster staring into a bush, fists balled. "What has become of Team Skull? The tremors haven't stopped yet." Guildmaster Wigglytuff turned, unballing his fists. His blue eyes sparkled as usual.

"Ah, they only had to do some things, my friends." Wigglytuff said cheerily, kicking a purple ball of fur into a bush. Sometimes I don't know what goes on in the Guildmaster's head these days.

"Come, we must go and meet with the locals and the Guild members." I said. "You have them worried sick over you."

"Yes friend!" Wigglytuff said, smiling as usual. I led him through the tall grass. As I left the area, I could have sword I heard a groan from the bushes. "I'm sure Team Skull will get the message." Wigglytuff said.

* * *

_Rook's POV_

* * *

"It is my duty to erase the memories of the intruders of fogbound lake." Uxie said, his gem on his forehead glowing slightly. I could barely tell his eyes were a vibrant yellow.

"Hey, wait!" I said. I glanced over at Kiara, who was staring in disbelief at her paws. I shrugged it off and Uxie closed his eyes again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"But you will forget the answer." Uxie said.

"I woke up one day and only remembered that I was human." I said. "Have you seen me before?"

"I see in your eyes that you tell the truth." Uxie said, his eyes still closed. "But a answer, no. I haven't seen a Eevee nor a Human here for many generations. I must have forgotten to turn off the earthquakes after you beat Groudon." Uxie said, tilting his head in a westward direction.

**Note: That statement is kind of like Diglett's feet in PMD: Red/Blue.**

"Wait... If Groudon was a illusion, then why were our attacks working?" Kiara asked. I looked up and noticed the sun was setting, the sky pink with orange clouds.

"Pardon me, I must leave for a while. Please wait here for my return." Uxie said before wavering and vanishing.

_So I guess those were real earthquakes... _I thought, sweatdropping. I started to walk off.

"Rook?" Kiara asked. "Where are you going?"

"Looking around." I said.

"We Uxie said we shouldn't leave here!" Kiara said. "Shouldn't we listen?"

"I'm just exploring." I walked over to the wall where I had seen the exit that had vanished. "I'm just poking around, no big deal." I paused to put my paw on the wall when it went through." _Well, that was fast. _I thought. I walked straight through the wall.

* * *

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

I watched Rook walked straight through the wall. Shocked, I called out, "Rook! Get back here!" I've been thinking that this whole place is one big illusion, but what if I am a iillusion, too? "Rook?" I walked up to the wall.

"Holy shit Kiara you gotta check this out!" Rook said, her head popping through the wall. Little yellow sparks flew from where she had poked her head.

"WAAAH!" I screeched. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Rook laughed like a Skitty - high-pitched and fast - momentarily before pulling me through the wall. "What's the big id- Woaaah!" I said, staring through the cavern Rook discovered. It had a lake in the middle with a purple/pink/blue light shining up through the thrashing surface of the lake's center. The caves walls had little white stones embedded in it so that when the light hit the stones, it appeared to be stars twinkling in the night sky.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped.

"Do you think this is the treasure of Fogbound Lake?" Rook asked, turning to me. I wasn't able to take my eyes off the beautiful light throwing little colored sparks into the air. Every spark vanished after a few seconds.

"This is probably what Uxie is protecting."

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**Wow, this chapter's actually longer than usual! Well anyway, It's-a-me, WingedPaws, saying see you next time, on _A Series of Unfortunate Events_!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Im back! And IDK what i'm doing... anyway...I will probably be rewriting the prologue. Just because I have a totally better idea now! LET US BEGIN**

**I don't own pokemon... just a copy of a couple of their games.**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Rook's POV_

* * *

"Yes and no." Uxie said. Me and Kiara both exchanged a wide-eyed glance before slowly turning around.

"I blame her!" Kiara said, pointing at me.

"Thanks." I deadpanned. "Wait a minute- Wigglytuff?" The whole guild was standing behind Uxie. There was a illusion of Groudon there too.

"Hi, amazing friend!" Wigglytuff greeted the illusion before turning to us. "Friends!"

"And the rest of the guild, hey hey!" Corphish said cheerily.

"What i'm actually protecting is over there." Uxie said, pointing to a glowing orb in the water. "It's the sole reason i'm here. Looking at it closer, I could see a gear under the water, glowing a green hue. _I.. get this feeling of unease from it... why? _I thought.

"A time gear is at the bottom of Fogbound Lake." Uxie explained. "I must erase memories to prevent others from telling another that the gear exists here- leading to knowing Fogbound Lake exists, too."

"So are you going to erase our memories?" I asked.

"No." Uxie said. "I have come to trust you and the guild. I am certain you will not tell anyone of the Time Gear here (And because your condition is exceedingly rare.)" He said, leaning towards me. He straightened up. "You will not tell anyone that I reside here guarding the precious treasure- and that it exists?" Uxie asked.

"We promise!" We said.

* * *

_Montage Summary_

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

_Apon saying those fateful words, our adventure came to a close. We left Uxie to let him do his duty and we returned to ours. Surprisingly, everyone kept their promises to my pleasure. For us though, the most challenging part was not being able to tell our teammates really what happened. And so life goes on for Team Sky. We went right back to doing our fetch requests and rescue missions the following morning we returned. We even received two new recruits- Areyon the Aerodactyl and Jupiter the Flaaffy. Eventually, Wigglytuff allowed the non-guild members to be told._

_One day, a famous explorer came to our guild. Wigglytuff let him in happily, though I got a weird vibe from him. After a while, however, I came to trust him. Azurill and Marill fell for another false Water Float finding... but eventually me and Rook uncovered where it is._

_On the Time Gear note... all of us had been lured into a false sense of security, however... that would be easily shattered. _

* * *

Montage End

Rook's POV

* * *

**"This time on Team Sky's adventures..." **The author said.

"So you think you can come into OUR territory and defeat US?" The leader of the Luxray tribe sneered. It was the dead of night. Luxray's left eye had a long scar running down it. Me, Kiara, Medusa, and Bubble were surrounded by her tribemates, the Luxio. The electricity generating around us made it impossible to move more than a few steps.

"Please listen!" I yelled over the gathering storm clouds. "We were just looking for a Azurill's lost item- a Water Float! We heard it was up here and we mean no harm-"

"SCILENCE!" The leader hissed. "Enough of your cold lies. I will never be deceived ever again!"

"(Paranoid bastard isn't she?)" Medusa whispered.

"(Medusa.)" I scolded. Lightning truck one of the rocks around us with a sickening crack.

"For trespassing apon our lands, the sentence is death-" Luxray decreed before being cut off. The lightning created light, however a long shadow was cast over Luxray.

"These four are innocent." I looked up to see who was the one who saved us- Dusknoir!

"And he's so special- why?" Stella asked.

"I second that." Medusa said.

"What proof do you have, ghost?" Luxray snarled. "Ive been attacked once and it will never happen again."

"My proof is twofold." Dusknoir said calmly. "First, placed intentionally behind you is the missing item." I could just see the edge of a small blue ring. "And the ones who set up these four..." Dusknoir pointed as us. "Are right behind that rock!" He gestured to a nearby boulder.

"Really now?" Luxray asked, glancing over before striding over to us. As she loomed over me, I only had the courage to squeak. "You WILL begone be the time I am done with these TRESSPASSERS." She growled.

"Yes, m-mam." I said. Luxray led her Luxio over to the boulder, where I heard a squeak of surprise. Dusknoir watched for a moment, then turned to us. Bubble smiled fondly at Dusknoir.

"And I thought fetch requests were boring!" Medusa said happily. "That was AWESOME! Feel free to invite me anytime."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Kiara said, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you alright?" Dusknoir asked.

"Yeah, we're fine-" I said.

"Uh, I don't think you know our names." Kiara said. "I'm Kiara, she's Rook, Medusa's the turquoise rope ball, and Bubble- he's the pink sea creature." Medusa glared at Kiara. By this time they have a strong rivalry. "It is good to see you again Dusknoir."

"Now is not the time to discuss things." Dusknoir said. A 'Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!' ripped through Dusknoir's sentence. It sounded like Zubat. "We have a steadily shortening time frame." Dusknoir looked down with his one red eye. "I can assume that you are going to Wigglytuff's guild? It would be very rude of me to not give you a lift."

"Wow! Thanks sir!" Bubble excaimed.

"Can you even carry us?" Medusa asked. Her question was answered as we were all carried under Dusknoir's arm. Suddenly, he was FLYING. I closed my eyes and felt the wind cut through my fur.

_This flying feels nice. _I thought. _And familiar. Could I fly as a human? _I let Kiara's excited voice fade into the background. I opened my eyes and saw Foggy Forest and a calm river below me. _Probably not... But I can remember flying with someone.. I feel a pang of sadness thinking about them, though... who was that? I wish I could remember. _ I sat for a moment, lost in thought. _Oh! I never showed that chest to Xatu! It's hard to find a time when i'm not with Kiara, though... __Although... _"Hey, Dusknoir?" I asked.

"Yes-?" Dusknoir looked at me.

"Oh! You could ask Dusknoir about your amnesia!" Bubble cut in.

"I almost forgot about that." Medusa said. "It's hard to think about things aside from my awesomeness."

"I wasn't going to ask about that.." I said.

"Oh?" Dusknoir said, surprised.

"Anyway, could you drop me off at treasure town?" I asked. "I need to drop off some extra items and put somethings into Kangascan Storage, maybe trade a couple Plain Seeds and hope to get lucky."

"What about the Water Float?" Kiara asked.

"Medusa and Bubble can take care of that." I said, not regretting receiving a Death Glare from Medusa.

"Alright..." Kiara said.

* * *

_Some time later..._

* * *

"Thank you!" I called to Dusknoir as he dropped me off. I watched them fly away for a few seconds before glancing over to Xatu's. I strolled over. "Is your shop still open?" I asked.

"Yes and No. I foresaw a late customer." Xatu said.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said, reaching for my Treasure Bag. I placed a blue, shimmering box on the counter. "How much is it?"

"Free for your first time." Xatu said.

"Oh.. okay." I took a deep breath before beginning: "Well... you know I am friends with Kiara... She mentioned she went to live with someone when she left her mother, was that you? ...Well, I think you two should talk or something.."

"Inside the chest was this Nine-tail charm." Peeking in the box, I could make out a small cross made of fine hairs, held together by a red string. Xatu held it up using Psychic. "This was made by Kiara's mother and belongs to her daughter. She lost it in her move."

"Thanks." I said. "I'll give it to her-"

"Could you also tell her I wish her pleasant dreams and that she is welcome here any time?" Xatu said, giving me a sorrowful look. I returned it.

"I will." I said. "Thank you." I turned and walked up the slope that led to the seaside. _If this was Kiara's mother's... what was in the box? _I thought. I walked around, finding all the shops were closed. _Fu- _"I'll just go back to the Guild." Kiara was sitting outside, staring at the ground. "Kiara!" I called, running. "What's wrong?"

"There's bad news..." Kiara said. I-It's... Chatot will explain..." I dashed inside and to Chatot, who was explaining to the non-guild members of other teams, including ours. Stella, Medusa, and Areyon had grim looks on their faces, while Jupiter looked frightened. Dusknoir was attending too. They were sitting in front of the Outlaw Notice Board. _I... knew a Grovile once... right? _I made contact with the poster of the pokemon on the board. He had a very large bounty on his head.

"This is the culprit of the Time Gears." Chatot said, sneering. "He attacked Uxie at Fogbound Lake and stole the Time Gear." _No! _I screamed in my thoughts.

"THIS IS A JOKE, RIGHT?" Screamed a Mightyena, outraged.

"Could- could one of us have blabbed?" Stella whispered.

"SCILENCE!" Wigglytuff, who was present screamed. Everyone went wide-eyed. He had on a outraged face. _Wigglytuff is terrifying... _I thought. "S-sorry..." Wigglytuff apologized, face turning to a concerned one. "We made a promise to Uxie.."

"No, It's fine." Dusknoir said. "I will help you hunt down this criminal." Dusknoir said, his hand on his heart.

"YOOM-TAH!" Wigglytuff said. Everyone flinched. "We will catch him together! Tomorrow we act!"

"YEAH!" "Woot!" "We will catch the thief" "Let's stop him!" "FOR UXIE!"

_Yeah, we will catch him! _I thought, concerned. _Giving Grovile a bad name... Which reminds me... I hope I can remember more about my Grovile friend... _Kiara came down and walked over to me.

"Hey, Rook." She said gloomily. "I'm sorry about earlier..."

"Don't worry about it." I said. "AND I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU!" I threw up my paws. "I talked to Xatu-"

"YOU WHAT?!" Kiara screamed.

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**Please R&R, and i'll see you guys next time on Marilland's- I mean Rook's adventure!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm running out of ways to greet people! AAAAAAUUUGGGHHHH Oh, sorry for the bit of Writer's Block recently...**

**Oh hai. I don't own pokemon. Let's roll the film.**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_Rook's POV_

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" Kiara yelled.

_And there's the explosion... _I thought, sweatdropping. I held up the Nine-tail charm. "Ahem."

"Oh, wait! That's-" Kiara said, calming down, surprised. She took it and cupped it in her paws. "I thought I lost it in the move..."

"Xatu told me to wish you a good night and that you are very welcome to visit him." I said. Kiara put the charm around her neck.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Yeah, no problem." I smiled. "We should get some sleep, tomorrow we go after the criminal." Inwardly, I cringed at the word 'criminal'. Kiara nodded and we walked to our room. I walked to my bed and lay down my head.

The next morning, Chatot explained the plan to go to stations to guard the Time Gears. Dusknoir explained that the increase of non-rabid pokemon in the area may scare the thief away. Me and Kiara were assigned Nothern Desert. It seemed like Diglett and Dugtrio should have gotten that area, but welp.

"Fogbound Lake was in a weird place." I mentioned to Kiara. "It's already going to be hard to find water..."

"This is Chatot's plan, and normally he is right, so..." Kiara said.

"Hey! Rook!" I heard a voice. I turned and saw Mrs. Happiny. "Have you forgotten your checkup?"

"Nope!" I said. I had to have a checkup every month because of the little incident. I turned back to Kiara. "Can you get the supplies we need?"

"Yeah, no problem." Kiara said, walking to Treasure Town. I headed off back to the Guild and to that fateful cliff.

* * *

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

_Ugh... she could have told me first... _I thought. _Whatever. _I saw Mama Kangascan's child in her shop and decided to stop by. I tugged the Team Bag Rook gave me along.

"Hey there, Kiara!" Mama said. "Sure is hot today... Off on another mission today?"

"No, actually." I said. "We are focused on the catching of the thief that's stealing the time gears." I think I grimaced there a little.

"I wish you the best of luck, then!" Mama said and her child nodded. "Arceus knows you need it. So where are you assigned?"

"Nothern Desert. Me, Rook, Bubble, and Medusa." I said. "Were heading up there ASAP, do you have anything for desert travel?"

"In fact, I do! I'll go get what you'll need." Mama turned and walked into her shop. I tilted my head, wondering what she meant.

"Oh, cool." I looked after her in curiosity. I sat there in silence for awhile, before deciding I had to do something. "I'll be back, I have to...run a errand. The bag's on the counter." I placed it there with a sharp bang sound "Sorry..."

"It's fine, sweetheart!" Mama called. I turned and walked up to Xatu's shop. Xatu watched me with a emotionless face.

"Thank you..." I growled. I stared up at Xatu, teeth bared for a couple moments before turning.

"I got your stuff!" Mama called, making a thumbs-up.

"Coming!" I turned to look at Xatu. He was probably reading my memories.. or seeing what's ahead. He looked sadly down at my face.

"Your welcome.." He sighed. I looked away and numbly walked back to Mama's.

And so, a few hours later we had to head off to our post. It wasn't rough until... "Wow, this sandstorm is terrible." Rook remarked. She was right, I could scarcely see my paw in front of my face. Luckily, we had a couple masks on to protect our eyes and noses. "Good thing we have these shemaghs."

"..What?" I asked, my voice muffled by the green cloth stained brown around my face. Bubble huddled on my back, cowering to keep out of the storm. He was in a blue cloth, except it was more full-body.

"I assume it's those ridiculous headdresses you are wearing." Medusa said with a smirk.

"Unlike you, we an't all walking shemaghs." Bubble said. "I need these wraps to keep hydrated."

"Anyway..." Rook's voice trailed off as she examined a darker portion of the desert. "I'll assume those are rocks and check them out."

"I'll come with you." Kiara said.

"I don't have a choice." Bubble monotoned.

"Okay, since it's majority win, let's all stick in one group. Don't wanna get lost." Rook said.

"Nice foreshadowing." Medusa scowled at Rook.

"Wait- what?" Rook asked, staring down at Medusa.

"So we are just going to wander until we find water?" Medusa said.

"If you have a better plan.." I said. "Hey bubble, do you have some sixth sense for water or something?"

"Somewhat, not very strong, but I can feel it." Bubble said.

"Better than a Psyduck chase." Medusa said.

* * *

_Rook's POV_

* * *

"..." Kiara mumbled something that I couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?" I asked, turning. I was alone. All alone in a sea of brown. "Great..." I muttered. "Well, this couldn't get any worse." I muttered, stepping on a green thorn. Blood red eyes opened from beneath the sand and a Tyranitar rose up from it's sandy blanket. It growled threateningly, showing it's yellow, sharp teeth. I felt myself go wide-eyed. "SHIT! RABID POKEMON!"

"RAAAAAAWRRR!" The Tyranitar stomped after me as I fled, flicking it's blue tongue across it's lips. I turned to get a better look.

_Crap! What am I going to do?! _I thought before falling forward, tripping on something. I went into a somersault before face-planting. I had tripped on Medusa.

"What are you doing-" She started.

"TYRANITAR!" I screamed. Medusa used her ropes and shut the monster's mouth and pinned it down using another set. Tying her ropes together, the mighty Tyranitar was a small-ish green ball.

"Cowards." Medusa sneered as the Tyranitar shook itself free and retreated into the sand once more. "Have you seen a Ryhorn?"

"No? Why?" I asked.

"After we were seperated I ran into one. It had the Run Away ability, the coward. I have a bone to pick with it..." Medusa showed a small gash on her side to me, green blood oozing out.

"Your'e bleeding... green?" I said.

"How observant of you." Medusa growled. "I'd slow clap but it's more effort to do with vines. The storms dying down, so you can see where you are going- turns out you saw some rocks where we can build a shelter." She used a vine to point to where she was oozing. "Just a scratch- but I have a bone to pick with that Ryhorn now... Hopefully Kiara headed to the rocks."

I looked down and noticed fresh imprints in the sand. "Kiara's pawprints! At least I think..." I walked off, Medusa slowly following. I turned to look at her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Just dandy." Medusa sighed, giving me a look of worry. I turned away and saw shadows moving by the rocks.

"Hey! Are you rabid?" I called.

"No!" Came the irritated answer.

"Okay, I don't think it's a dangerou- Medusa?" Medusa closer her eyes and collapsed on the sand. "Medusa! Medusa.." I knew she couldn't hear me.

* * *

_Timeskip- 5 hours_

* * *

"Urgh..." I heard some fumbling on the sand. I assumed it was nothing until...

"Hey!" Bubble called. "Medusa'a up!" I turned and walked to Medusa. She scowled at me, gently prodding a white bandage on her side. "Glad you could finally make it." Bubble said, sweatdropping.

"Great!" Kiara called. We were in a oasis, A small pond of clear, sparkling water with a few bushes here and there. There was a couple huts and palm trees scattered here and there. Kiara was on the side of the pond with the most huts, we were on the side with more trees there could be in a desert.

"You passed out from a infection." I said, trying not to loom too much over Medusa. "You are fine now, but you should really rest-"

"This bandage means someone was messing with my vines." Medusa said. "Who was it?!"

"That's not important right now." I said. "We are not at the lake we were looking for, however when you got hurt this Cancea-" I gestured to a Cance walking to our small group with Kiara, "-had to cut off some of your vines if you were to live."

"What was that about, a lake?" Cancea asked.

"We were sent to find a lake that may be home to a Time Gear." Kiara explained. "We were sent here to guard the Time Gear and the protector once we find it, of course."

"Well... I know someone but I don't know-" Cancea started.

"Hey spiny." Medusa said with a stern face. "From one plant Pokemon to another, she speaks the truth."

"(My name's not Spiny, It's Pickle.)" Cancea whispered. "And see that Cubone over there?" He gestured to a Cubone who had paint all over it's skin and skull, decorating itself in lively pattens. She held her bone tightly. "Her name's Sabishii, she's very weird though-"

"Shh! She might hear you!" A couple of Nincada said.

"Uh.." Pickle trailed off. "Hi there, Sabishii.." Sabishii simply stared off into the starry sky before chanting,

"Darker than night/their venture to the depths/the secret of shifting sands."

"Well... in any case." Pickle murmured. "You'd better go to Quicksand Cave." Bubble and Kiara got ready to leave, they bagan to put of their shemaghs.

"What?" I asked.

"Be careful though- If you get lost, you might as well be considered dead. Even rabids die down there in the murky depths." Pickle informed me.

"Hey Pickle... wanna come with us?" I asked.

"Naw." He said. "Today was as big of a adventure than they will ever be for me." He lay down, folding his arms across his chest and began to sleep.

"Rook, hurry!" Kiara called.

"Coming!" I yelled after her. Sabishii simply watched us quietly. I ran after Kiara. "What's the rush? Our guide's simply standing there." I said.

"The depths hide the light/the time will give us the light/and the dark will run." Sabishii said before diving under the surface.

"What- Hey! Wait!" I yelled. Medusa finally came running to us. Bubble snickered at how late she was.

"Now I see why it's called Quicksand Cave." Kiara muttered.

"This better work." Medusa muttered, glaring knives at Bubble. Bubble squeaked and cowered on top of Kiara. We all dove under the sand. The pitch-blackness made me wish I was a Charmander so I could cast a light wherever I go. "Is everyone here?" I called out.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Kiara screamed, panic lining her voice.

"That was me Kiara..." Bubble snickered before saying,

"Everyone... please calm down."

"I can't see anything!" Kiara whispered. "I can't stand feeling so alone.."

"Glad to know we are all at the same level." Medusa chirped.

"Okay... so now what-" Kiara said.

"Bringer of light, please cast your energy." Sabishii whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT-" Kiara screamed once more.

"Please, Kiara. That was Sabishii." Bubble said, annoyed.

"What does that even mean.."

"USE FLAMETHROWER YOU DITZ!" Medusa yelled. Kiara's light flashed forward and caught a torch. The flames shot up and Sabishii took it in her paws.

"So..." I said. "Bubble, may I ask why you are so hyped up on training?"

"Not at all!" Bubble chirped. "I've just seen so many teams get wiped out. I don't want a worse repeat of Medusa's... shall we say, 'incident'. It's good to have a nice defense." He sighed.

"Offense." Medusa scowled.

"Defense."

"Offense." The two went back and forth for a while before Sabishii cut in with "Both."

"To each their own." I said. Medusa grumbled a few curse words in her native language.

"Speaking of defense, where's your bandage?" Bubble asked Medusa, glaring. He was right- Medusa's bandage was nowhere to be seen.

"Spiny told me I could take it off." Medusa said.

"Pickle." Kiara cut in.

"Whatever..." We continued quietly through the narrow, sandy cavern, silence except for the far off scratching of soft pawsteps. "Rabids?" Medusa asked.

"Most likely." I said.

* * *

_Chapter end_

* * *

**Is it good? If you were wondering: Sabishii means 'Loneliness' and I thought I was perfect and all. See you next time ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo! I don't own pokemon and stuff. Heere we gooo!**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

I saw a shadow approaching us. "Is that another tunnel?" I asked.

"(Shh...)" Rook whispered. "(I see something...)" She was right, there was something there, and it was getting closer. Something glimmered before stepping out of the shadows. "Oh, it's just a Ryhorn." Rook said. "I thought it was a Tyranitar I saw earlier."

"You saw a Tyranitar?!" I said. Tyranitar are very rare to fine Rabid or not, so that was a important event. Medusa glared at the Ryhorn.

"Wait a minute..." Medusa hissed. "That's the bag of rocks that attacked me." She stepped forward. "I'll handle this." Sabishii turned to look at Medusa worriedly.

"Are you sure?" Sabishii finally talked normally.

"Rock/Ground against Grass." Medusa said. "I think I have it covered." The Ryhorn's red eyes turned into little slits as Medusa got closer.

"No storm will kill the fire that burn brightest." Sabishii said. She looked on, a faint look of concern in her eyes.

"Listen to the Cubone." Medusa growled. "Round two, rockhead." Ryhorn seemed to grunt in agreement. Medusa leapt into the air. "Sleep Powder!"

"(Missed...)" Bubble mumbled from atop my back. I pulled off my wrap, knowing I wouldn't need it anymore and tossed the Bubble's blue wrap to the floor. Bubble squirmed on my back in joy for a few moments before blushing and sitting back.

"Shit, misjudged that-" Medusa growled quietly.

"Headbutt!" Ryhorn growled, sending Medusa to the ground in a flurry of vines.

"Ack!" Medusa said, spitting out some pebbles. Inwardly I hoped Medusa would win, putting aside our differences. "Plan B time." Medusa said simply, with a look of pure courage. She used her vines and shut the Ryhorn's mouth. "There." She said proudly, smiling.

"Sure you don't need my-" Bubble cut in. I heard a soft ripping noise. Bubble's violet eyes took on a look of panic.

"One drop of water and die." Medusa hissed, binding the Ryhorn. I noticed Bubble's fear fade when Medusa triumphantly sat atop her unable to move prize.

"Good job or what?" Rook cheered from beside me. I smiled quietly, unable to say anything for some reason. Sabishii looked at the Ryhorn and said,

"The guardian of out hopes is passive. We must move to our spirits."

"O-okay.." I said, confused. Medusa grunted.

"You guys go on ahead, this rabid's giving me troub-" Medusa started. The Ryhorn screamed out in agony, breaking free of Medusa'd bind and throwing Medusa to the floor. It reached down and bit Medusa's vines, green blood spilling quietly. Medusa closed her eyes. Ryhorn bit down onto Medusa's skull before I could stop it.

"Medusa!" I screamed. The Ryhorn kicked dirt over her body. Bubble jumped off my back and finished the Ryhorn, revenge in his eyes. Bubble didn't use water on the Ryhorn, like he promised.

"Medusa... get up.." Rook chocked on her words. There was a big lump in my throat as a nudged Medusa.

"Someone grab her!" Bubble screeched, being too small to pick up the rope ball on his own.

"Uhhh..." Medusa groaned.

"Medusa! Hang on!" I screamed, pressing my dead gently against her side. I listened to her fading heartbeat.

"I'm sorry." Were Medusa's last words. Her heart stopped.

"Medusa..." Rook said quietly. "No..."

Sabishii looked on, a single tear flowing from her eye. "The walls of sand cry a flood of tears. The dark will swallow all who stay." Sabishii forced her head away from Medusa's body. "Ahead the light beckons."

"There's nothing we can do now." Bubble said. "We have to get going." _Maybe... she will survive somehow. _I thought, staring at Medusa for one last time before turning away in guilt.

* * *

_Rook's POV_

* * *

_No.. the blood, the nightmares.. _I thought, tears streaming from my eyes as we walked on, leaving Medusa behind. _It- it all must be true. Am I cursed?! _I started to have a small panic attack. We all ran silently on for awhile until Bubble screamed at Sabishii,

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Sabishii stopped dead in her tracks. Sabishii looked at Bubble quietly with a questioning look. She held her torch low to the ground.

"Bubble." Kiara said.

"But it is!" Bubble growled. The pink shellos narrowed it's eyes. "All your talk about her 'flame never dying' made us loose her to her cockiness! Admit it!"

"That flame..." Sabishii said, tilting her head to the left. "...was revenge."

"OH, SO NOW YOU EXPLAIN!" Bubble screamed.

"Bubble, she meant no harm!" I growled in annoyance.

"In our hearts, we don't trust the dark. But the dark is light." Sabishii murmured. She stared into her flame until Sabishii blew it out.

"AUGH! SHE CUT THE LIGHT!" Bubble screeched in my ear.

"I can't see anything..." Kiara murmured.

"Everyone, calm down!" I yelled. "There's a explanation for this!" I turned my head around the cave and spotted a glimmer of hope in the distance. "I see a light." I said.

"What is that-" Kiara murmured before rushing forward past me. Not wanting to be left out, I ran to the light. There was a underground cave, the ground beneath us was still sandy and dry, however there was a large lake with a blue light glowing softly from beneath the water.

"Almost just like Fogbound lake.." Kiara breathed. Everyone had fallen silent, Bubble ducking in shame on Kiara's back.

"Good to know it's still here." I said, getting a closer look at the water and seeing a Time Gear beneath.

"Heightened emotions... stressed knowledge of the time gear." A voice said eerily. I turned to look at Sabishii, who shook her head, fear in her eyes. "You are the thief my brother hates with such passion!" The voice fell silent for a moment. "I see you brought friends..."

"We are not thieves!" I growled into the cave. "We came to help-"

"SILENCE!" A voice growled. A jet of water sprung up from the Time Gear's resting place and stretched out to where the sky should be. . "As guardian it is my job to dispose of you." A figure leapt out of the spray of water and flew in front of us. It had two tails, each with a jewel on the end. It's face was blue and partially magenta. It had four strange things hanging down from it's head and I red jewel in it's forehead. It's eyes and jewel glowed like the sunlight during Drought. It brought forth a hand. Momentarily, it glowed the color of the sunset before I couldn't see clearly and my head felt fuzzy. I screamed in pain. Everything was a jumbled up mess.

"STOP IT!" Kiara screamed from next to me, making me wince. The fuzziness stopped for a second as Kiara used flamethrower at the guardian of the Time Gear. I glared at the guardian as she used Protect.

"You hate me for defending myself?" She said, intensifying the pain. I couldn't resist and let out a scream of agony, accompanied by Bubble. "No... you hate me for not understanding?" The guardian paused long enough to let me nod because of how raw my throat was. "Fine." The guardian said sternly, lowering her hands, making the pain stop. I heard Sabishii sigh in relief. "One must speak." I reluctantly stepped forward.

"Yeah, Rook. You should do it." Kiara said.

"Okay.." I said. "Well, you see..."

"Silence." the guardian said. "I want to hear your mind, not your words, for your tongue may be forked." I nodded. The guardian's hands glowed intensely, and I was forced to close my eyes tightly. The pain pushed harder than before and I bit my tongue, tasting my own salty blood. "I see... fear.." the guardian said. A window opened my my head momentarily- I re-lived when I was attacked by the Tyranitar for a split second before being thrust back. "Relief..." I was pushed back in and I was when I saw when Medusa was okay... "Sadness..." I watched Medusa die for the second time, my heart skipping a beat. "You lost someone." It was a effort to nod. I saw Sabishii try to help everyone. "There is no darkness in your hearts... very well."

I was released from the vision and toppled to the sandy ground. Slowly, I got back up.

"Are you okay?" Kiara said, rushing forward. Bubble flew right off her back.

"I'm fine." I said shakily, shocked over what I saw. I dusted myself off.

"Hmm. My apologies for thyself and your loss." The guardian bowed her head silently for a few moments before looking back up. "The five are you are welcome here."

_Wait.. Sabishii... me..Bubble... _I thought. "Wait... five? Unless you are including Medusa in spirit..." I said. Bubble crawled onto Kiara's back once again, Kiara muttering something about slime.

"No, five." The guardian said. "There are five of you alive at the moment." I heard a rock fall the floor in the distance and a shadow appeared for a second before disappearing once again. "Your fifth members feels... oh, no..." A Grovile's hand slipped out of the darkness and pushed the guardian to the ground.

"Mesprit!" Sabishii screeched. Mesprit (I guess) crashed into the lake, yelping in surprise. The Grovile held Mesprit in his hands tightly. Her gem glowed weakly. I stepped forward.

"Stay there!" Grovile growled. Intimidated, I shrank back behind Kiara. "I don't want to hurt her, but I will if you make me. I will give her back, If you don't attack or peruse me."

"...fine." I said sternly, my courage back.

"(Rook.)" Kiara whispered to me.

"I'm throwing her over." Grovile said simply.

"Can you catch her, Sabishii? You have hands." I asked.

"Yes." Sabishii said simply, getting into position.

"Then catch her." Grovile threw Mesprit over. Sabishii caught Mespirit, then proceeded to fall to the ground backwards.

"Kiara, use flamethrower!" I yelled. Her stream of fire rushed to Grovile, but he was to fast. He dodged nimbly and paused to watch us.

"Is she okay?" Bubble asked, leaping off Kiara to stand next to Mesprit. I went wide-eyed when a flurry of leaves danced to Bubble.

"Lookout!" I screeched. Kiara used ember on the leaves, burning them to a crisp.

"Glad to know so many keep their promises!" Grovile said. He leapt to the Time Gear.

"Liars? Take a look in the mirror!" I yelled back. "And what the HELL will happen if we don't leave?!"

"You should listen to him." Mesprit said. Grovile quickly shot a Energy ball, and I was too late to announce it to Kiara. She was hit and sent into the water. She crawled out. "Bubble is the only one who can counter water, but he will die first hit... The Energy ball hit Kiara hard.." Kiara was trembling.

"Let's get out through the only exit, then!" I said.

"You think that's the only exit?" Mesprit said. "He won't come in blind." she paused for breath. "Time will stop once he obtains the gear. Everyone will die.."

"The best we can hope for is that we can come back later, and-" Bubble was interuppted by Mesprit's scream.

"We have to go!" Mesprit rasped. The Time Gear's light faded. Everything was getting slower and my mind was feeling fuzzy. I saw a blue arc of energy rush over the lake and walls of the cave, leaving everything behind it in a black and white mess. A explosion of water that the time gear created when it was removed froze mid-air. My eyes got wide as I noticed everyone was fading into the darkness.

* * *

_Chapter end_

* * *

**Oh come on... I hoped there'd be no deaths but I was wrong... bye nao tho...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! People! Yo! Time for a new chapter! R&R please! Yay! Herewego! I don't own pokemon and yeah! By the way, I will be on a Haitus for a couple days because I am beta-reading for Bondinglucario! Yaay!**

**GUYS GUYS I HAVE FANART**

** art/Rook-The-Eevee-Fanart-467152981**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_Rook's POV_

* * *

Very faintly... I could hear Dusknoir's low voice. "Are you sure?" He said. I was tumbling through a white vortex, glowing faintly of the colors of the rainbow. There was a slight diamond-dust in the air.

"Yes!" It sounded like Uxie responded. I could hear the faint 'BZZZT'-ing of Officer Magnezone too, and I wondered, _What the hell is going on? _A couple of yellow sparks materialized in front of me. Becoming a child for a second, I swatted my paw at one. Surprisingly, it split into four and started to swirl around me. The sparks kept multiplying until I was surrounded by a transparent golden ball that swallowed me whole. I screeched in terror as a raw strong ache was present in my chest.

I could see through the ball. The white background morphed into the upper level of the Guild. Uxie, Dusknoir, Magnezone, and plenty of others were minding their own buisness there. I was released suddenly and was thrown to the floor with a heavy thump. Everyone was quiet because of my sudden reappearance. I struggled to stand up, however I was crushed by Bubble, Sabishii, and Mesprit as they landed on top of me, followed by Kiara.

"What the-" Dusknoir gasped, confused.

"Sis!" Uxie gasped, flying quickly to Mesprit's side.

"B-brother..." Mesprit whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes and her lip quivered. Uxie leaned close in, a look of concern on his face.

"Your time gear." Uxie said quietly. "Is it..."

"I'm sorry..." Mesprit said, letting out a waterfall of tears streaming down my face and dripping into my eyeballs.

"Don't worry, he WILL be caught." Uxie said, his face showing determination. "And our brother still has his..." The rest of the guild resumed there chatter.

_We failed... _was the only thing I could think.

* * *

_Timeskip - unknown_

* * *

"So you see, the Time Gear in Underground Lake has been stolen." Dusknoir explained to the Guild and Extended Guild. "And Mesprit and Uxie have informed their brother, Azelf about this. They have confirmed a gear resides as Crystal Cave. We need you all to go down there and protect the gar no matter what." I took a quick glance at Kiara. She was staring at Uxie and Mesprit who were hovering beside Dusknoir solemnly.

"Hopefully a show of force will show Grovile off..." Dusknoir continued. I was struggling to pay attention, but I couldn't. "They are going to aid us..." Dusknoir said, referencing Uxie and Mesprit. "We are forming teams of four, please select your members." And with that, the meeting ended. I turned to Kiara.

"Hey, could you form the team for me?" I asked.

"...Alone?" Kiara said.

"I-I need to talk to Dusknoir about something." I explained. "I am going to ask him about... you know..."

"Amnesia or..." Kiara said.

"The other thing." I said. _No one else but Me, Kiara, and hopefully Dusknoir must know I am a human. _I thought. _It's for everyone's good. _

I walked up to Dusknoir, a ball of ice in my stomach. "Hey, Dusknoir.." I said. "I have something to ask you, something private?" Dusknoir turned and looked at me skeptically. "Kind of a personal condition that only Me and Kiara know of."

"Oh yes. Your amnesia." Dusknoir said.

"Wait- you know?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah- Wigglytuff told everyone." Dusknoir said. "I guess you had no idea he had?" I stared at the ground, wondering if there was security camera everywhere.

"I had no idea that he even knew.." I said. I turned to look at Wigglytuff, who smiled at me. _Okay. Now he's creepy. _"But... it's not about that." I looked both ways to make sure no one was listening in. "Well, I don't know how to explain this, but... I know in the back of my mind that I was human. Once." Dusknoir's read eye shrunk to a tiny size.

"Human!?" He yell-whispered.

I nodded. "Kiara told me this happened during the Meteor Crisis. Do you know of anything that could help me?"

"Hmm." Dusknoir put his chubby hand on his chin for a second as he narrowed his beady eye. "This... certainly is convenient. The last human who came here -a Todoile I presume- came to save the world."

"So?" I asked.

"I got it!" Dusknoir said, pointing his Index finger in the air. "Your destiny is to save the world from the stopping of time and to get rid of Grovile!"

_I AM THE CHOSEN ONE!_ "Well, I guess that makes sense?" I said, sweatdropping to hide my enthusiasm. "Thank you sir?" I walked away. _...could I really be destined? _

"ROOK HELP ME!" Kiara screamed. I quickly turned my head to see Kiara trapped in a Muk's grasp. A Snivy was staring wide-eyed among our members.

"You guys are so cool!" The Muk said. "You are Team Sky's Kiara! And I heard about your Time Gear adventures! So cool!"

"Rook... help... Posion Touch.." Kiara moaned. "You guys are great- you saved Mesprit! (You are very fluffy, by the way.)" Muk squealed like a fangirl. Muk dropped Kiara and walked over the the Snivy, who I noticed was covered in a pink sunburn. "BARRY! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LONG TIME!" Muk said, squishing the Snivy. The Snivy(Barry) moaned in pain from the sunburn and the posion.

"Not thank you? Are you crazy?" Muk said. "Oh well, you are incredible!" Muk dropped the Snivy. "You are so lucky to be the new recruit! Cabbage is very generous."

"T-thnks..." Barry whimpered (He has a slight english accent)before fainting.

"Oh yeah! And I went to Crystal Cave already! I can draw you a map!" The Muk said, producing paper from it's - nowhere? "And I found a cavern with some strange inscriptions in it! Maybe you could check it out?" The Muk hugged me and I was infected with posion. _I feel sick..._

Muk handed me the map. "Here you go! Be sure to take care of it!" It had been very carefully drawn, with little drops of posion here and there smearing the drawing a bit. "Good luck on your exploration!" Muk left, thank Arceus.

"Speaking of which, we should get on that." Kiara said.

"We should go for a 4-3 split." I suggested.

"Sounds goooooo...d...?" Kiara said, staring upwards. Bubble was hanging angrily from the celling.

"Why are you up there?" I asked.

"I don't want to be put with Sabishii." Bubble said, steaming. "And, Muk called me 'Ma'am'." Cabbage snickered as she picked up Barry.

"You've all just met him, right?" Cabbage asked, slapping him awake, receiving a 'OWWWW' in her ear. "Oh yeah! I have something for you, Bubble!" Cabbage said.

"Really?" Bubble asked.

"Just drop down!" Cabbage said.

"no no no no..." Kiara whispered. I knew how she hated Bubble's slime on her back, and the impact will be tremendous. Bubble plopped down on my back. "YES!" Kiara said. "NO!" I yelled, tears welling up in my eyes from the burn. Cabbage gently pick Bubble off my back. "Anyway... um... Barry, is it? Why are you pink-ish?" I asked the Snivy. Sabishii was busy painting herself and her skull in red and pink paint, swirling patterns all over her.

"I overslept." Barry said grumpily. "I was at the beach, trying to get a tan when... I fell asleep. I was woken up by pain when a Azurill had accentually tossed a Beach Ball onto my back." He explained. "But as long as nothing touches me but the air- I feel no pain."

"Team planning time!" Kiara said. "Barry should go with us because he's new." I heard a 'dangit!' from Cabbage. "And Stella should accompany us."

"That means..." Bubble said. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T! WHY DID YOU-"

"Calm down, you still have Cabbage." Barry said.

"Okay, team two is Cabbage, Sabishii, and Bubble." Kiara said. "Oh, I forgot. Jupiter plus Areyon sounds like a good matchup, considering that they are somewhere together..."

"I know! They are totally lovebirds!" Cabbage said. "I call making up the ship name!"

"I suppose the lack of agreement means it's all settled." I said. "Are you guys done yet?" I noticed Bubble was fidgeting as Cabbage wrapped something around Bubble's neck.

"Ta-daaa!" Cabbage said, stepping aside to reveal a blue ribbon. "So everyone knows you are a guy!" Kiara and me keeled over in laughter.

"...Shut up." Bubble hissed.

"Ha, this is great!" Kiara said. "While you guys deal with that, i'll get us registered."

**"Best transition ever coming in 3...2...1..." **The author of this story said.

* * *

_~TimeSkip 3 hours later~_

* * *

"Hmm. This cave is pretty quick and traverse." Kiara remarked. The cave was a ocean blue, small Crystals sprouting like grass along the edges of the path we were following. There were a couple green puddles of water here and there. The celling mirrored the night sky, sparkling with hidden jewels.

"Yeah, I agree." I said. "It's just like we left the guild!" I couldn't help but marvel at how pretty it was.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Kiara asked. Barry was staring upward, scanning for something.

"...What are you doing, Barry?" I asked.

"Looking for Absol." He said. "They could come out of ANYWHERE."

"He's right." Kiara said, surprising me. "They are pretty unpredictable. Anyway, back to where I as cut off. You sure you know where you are going, Rook?"

"Sure i'm sure." I said. "We've gotten this far without the map, right?" Kiara stopped suddenly.

"Fine, Mrs. Know-It-All, What path?" Kiara said. There were two dark paths leading in different directions.

"Well, both ways could get us there, but the best way is-" I said. A glimmer of red caught my eye. It was a black rabid covered with white shaggy fur and a horn sticking out of the side of it's head. It was built for speed.

"OH DEAR ARCEUS IT'S A ABSOL." Barry screeched, hiding behind me. _Why am I getting the same feeling with Grovile... do I know a Absol? _I thought.

"Don't look don't look don't look..." Barry said, squeezing his eyes tight. The Absol stared right at me for a few seconds. _This is different.. there's no sense of guilt under it. _I thought. The Absol kept staring.

"Why is it just standing there?" Stella asked.

"NO NO NO. WE ARE GOING LEFT AS SOON AS THAT THING LEAVES." Barry said sternly.

"I don't think you are in charge here, Barry." Kiara said. I can't help but feel sorry for Barry, it is a little scary looking into it's red eyes in the darkness. Kiara turned to me. "We have a major problem here." She said. "The Absol is-" I looked back to the Absol- it was gone!

"Not a good sign, not a good sign..." Barry said. "Let's go left before that thing come back." We headed to the left path, everything strangely dark for a while.

"Hey, I see something." I said. There was a light shimmering a distance away. We all ran for it (flew in Stella's case)and apon reaching it, Kiara tripped and we all fell on top of each other. What we saw as a beauty to behold.

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**Aaaand scene!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya, I'm ba-ck! I just finished Beta-reading and sent the document, so here's some more of the chapter I think you have been waiting for (because of the cliffhanger) And I have some guest speakers to read the disclaimer, Rook and Kiara!**

**Rook: Prepare for paragraphs!**

**Kiara: Make it double!**

**Rook: To protect Wingedpaws from being sued! To unite all peoples who love Pokèmon!**

**Kiara: To denounce the evils of copypastas! To extend the story's reach to the stars above!**

**Rook: Rook!**

**Kiara: Kiara!**

**Rook: Wingedpaws tries to write at the speed of light!**

**Kiara: Re-read now, or prepare to fight!**

**Cabbage: Cabbage! That's right!**

**Rook: O.o how did you get in here?**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_Rook's POV_

* * *

"Guys..." Stella said. Me and Barry were arguing about the Absol, Kiara trying to break it up. "Guys, you might wanna.." I could only faintly hear Stella. "Hey guys... look!"

"Stella has something to say! Just STOP!" Kiara yelled above everyone, quieting me and Barry down. I shot a angry look at Barry, which he returned.

"Look..." Stella soared into the air to get a better look at the amazing crystals. They must be at least as tall as a Golurk and as thick as 3 Gudurr.

"Holy sh-" I said. They were glowing different colors and were EVERYWHERE. Purple, Blue, Orange, I must say, it's a sight to behold.

"Both paths must have taken us here." Barry said, looking behind to see the two pathways.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that.." Kiara said. "Either way, thing is beautiful." I could hear the soft clatter of claws against the rocky ground. A Absol - the Absol we had seen earlier had appeared in front of a exit high above the crystals. It was wandering to a cliff in front of it. The Absol leapt from the cliff and dove onto a blue crystal, green energy pooling around the Absol's paws and swirling on the surface of the crystal. The Absol leapt off the crystal right as the whole thing turned green and landed in front of us.

"EEEEYYYYAAG-" Barry tried to screech in panic. Kiara covered his mouth with a forepaw. The Absol looked into my eyes with understanding.

"Absol..." I said. "Do I know you... or another?" I asked hesitantly. It's horn on the left side of it's head glowed purple.

"What is it doing.." Kiara said. The Absol leaned into the ground. I could tell it was scanning for some sort of marker. Grinning when it found it, it thrust it's horn into the ground, and everything turned white. When the light faded away, the Absol was nowhere to be found. "Where did it go?" Kiara said, uncovering Barry's mouth.

"Guys." Stella said, dropping from above us and landing beside me. "There's some writing or whatever right where the Absol was standing." She was right- there was faint words etched into the ground. They looked strange, yet familiar...

"Yeah, but what does it say?" Kiara said absentmindedly.

"The Muk mentioned these." Stella said, bobbing her head up and down. I stepped forward.

"It's human!" I could understand the writing. It didn't look like the writing in the Guild or in Treasure Town, and was nowhere close to Footprint. "_Unify the sprit of the crystals. Embody the essence of willpower,_" I read aloud.

"(Well, that explains one thing...)" Kiara mumbled.

"So, now what?" Barry said, leaning in to see the writing.

"Maybe make all the crystals the same color?" Stella suggested, flying up and batting a orange crystal with her wing. She watched as it turned yellow. She hit it again, and got green. Again, blue, purple, white, black, red, orange...

"Okay, MAYBE that Absol was trying to help." Kiara said.

"But you never know!" Barry shot back.

"Let's make all the crystals the same color now!" I said, smiling in a attempt to stop a fight before it breaks out. _I'll just sit here and bask in the glory of being right if you two don't stop... _We all split up and made all the crystals a bright green color.

"Alright!" Kiara said, tapping the last crystal to green. She walked back a couple paces. With each passing second, she got more concerned. "Nothing's happening." Kiara said, confusion in her voice.

"Well, it said to 'Embody the essence of willpower'..." I said.

"But what's the color of willpower?" Barry murmured with a look of concern.

"Purple..?" Kiara suggested. I knew how purple was her favorite color.

"Well, Uxie is yellow, and Mesprit is magenta." I said, thinking things through. "That means that Uxie is a primary color... and Mesprit is a primary color... kinda... then Azelf must me the last primary color, blue."

"Worth a try." Kiara said, touching the crystals until they all had a sky-blue hue. The ground shook violently and the mouth of a cave opened wide in front of us. Small, cracked stone stair led to a dark musty-smelling underworld. I felt my eyes grow wide.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked!" I said with disbelief.

"I hope that leads to where we need to go." Stella said, staring down, slightly shaking. It wasn't from the dull present quaking of the ground. "Let's try not to touch the crystals now."

"I hope everyone else gets here to where we are in time- it might close." Kiara said quietly. Suddenly, she flinched. "PIT!" True enough, the cave trailed almost straight down into the earth.

"Kiara, it's not that bad!" I said. "We're in this together!" I forced a smile despite being nervous myself. The darkness has a vague sense of guilt, like the dreams I have...

"Okay.. i'll take a peek..." Kiara sighed quietly, staring down. Stella smiled at her and flew closer to Stella. Barry walked up, standing by me.

"That's the sprit!" I said, smiling for real this time. I walked closer, Kiara following close behind. "See, look. there are faint blue light below, just like the crystals here. Maybe someone's down there."

"More like a rabid." Kiara said, narrowing her eyes in a attempt so see closer in. Stella soared over the hole with a smile. Her shyness is fading, I can tell.

"Are we missing something?" Barry said, with a look in his eyes that said that he's trying to help Kiara.

"No, we arn't." Kiara said. Barry sighed.

"Okay, whenever you are ready." He murmured. Kiara straightened up.

"No, it's okay." she said. "We just have to be brave. No one's died on this trip yet... I think I can do this." I grinned and jumped feet first into the hole without thinking, shutting my eyes. "ROOK!" Kiara screamed and jumped after me in order to rescue me, I suppose. Kiara knocked Barry into the hole (who screamed like it was armageddon). Stella resorted to flying after everyone.

I felt myself plunge into a pool of water. I opened my eyes and Kiara appeared above me in a explosion of bubbles, Barry being thrown lower then me, a muffed (AAAAH), considering he's sunburned, I pity him. I crawled out of the water, Kiara flailing around, Water flying everywhere. Barry was the only calm one considering he has a strength against water. I stood up and noticed a blue figure from across the pool.

"Hey! that must be Azelf!" I exclaimed. "We made it!"

"Well, I might have DIED on the trip down!" Kiara shook the water out of her fur. "That was easy for you to say."

"Oh be quiet." Barry sighed. Stella soared up above us.

"I think I see someone with Azelf..." Stella said, stopping Kiara from screaming insults at Barry.

"I damn hope it's a guild member." Barry murmured.

"Would the pit have closed?" Stella asked, worry in her eyes.

"Hmm..." I hummed in thought. "Maybe... it resets... and pokemon have to solve it again."

* * *

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

_Oh my Arceus, I am going to KILL Barry... _I thought angrily. I glared over at him, still angry that he was typeist. Rook looked over to the figures casting shadows on the softly-glowing lake.

"We should go over to see if they are alright." Rook said.

"What? You mean swim!" I said. Being weak to water, that's dangerous. It's like a rock-paper-scissors sort of thing, like i'm not allowed to learn how to efficiently swim. Just Furfrou paddle like Arceus meant it to be.

"No, not swim." Rook assured me. I sighed in relief. "There's a skinny path along there." Rook gestured to a small cliff leading to where the shadowy figures were. Better than swimming, I guess. Me, Barry, Rook, and Stella carefully made our way around, until...

"G-guys... you might wanna check this out..." Stella whimpered. I took a good look and was shocked beyond belief.

"Grovile?!" I said. "What the fuck is he doing here?" We ran closer until we were in earshot. At that point we had to walk quietly so Grovile didn't know we were here. I accentually kicked a loose stone and froze as Grovile slowly turned towards me.

"Mmmm. I remember you, seem you have a new friend, though." Grovile said with a smirk.

"So my siblings were right..." Azelf (as I will assume) said. The blue fairy had yellow eyes, two tails with gems, and a red gem in the center of it's forhead much like it's siblings. Azelf's eyes glowed bright blue, it's forhead and arm also adapting the glow. "If I waited long enough..." I noticed Azelf had evidence that he was beaten, "that help would come." Azelf smiled slightly as he rose his small arm, and long, sharp crystals rose out, surrounding and trapping me, the rest of Team Sky, Grovile, and Azelf.

"WHAT?" Grovile growled in anger. He narrowed his orange eyes. The crystals arched over and created a sparkling dome.

"The only exit is behind Team Sky..." Azelf said with his quiet voice. He turned to us. "You cannot let him pass..."

"Oh, you've GOT to be kidding." Grovile sighed. Azelf floated down, clutching his sides.

"My strength is fading fast..." Azelf whispered.

"Imprision!" I yelled, crossing my paws. A red X appeared over Grovile, fading to grey and finally disapearing, leaving red dust on Grovile. Grovile growled in anger.

"Hurry!" Barry hissed. "Before he can attack!" Stella's eyes glowed bright red and she went in for several close-range Quick Attacks. Rook ran in for a tackle, and I used Faint Attack on Grovile.

"First mistake." Grovile hissed, a blinding light consuming us. When the light faded, the Imprision's dust soared and disappeared into the air. He slapped me with his leaves, cutting my cheeks.

"Ugh..." sighed. I gathered all my courage and looked Grovile in the eye, growling under my breath.

"Why can't you let me take the Time Gear?" Grovile asked. "I'm not lying when I say I don't want to hurt you." He quickly defeated us one by one. "Damn, nevermind. I'll just go and-"

"NOT SO FAST!" I heard a familliar voice. It was Bubble, Cabbage, Sabishii, and Jupiter!

"Yeah, you hurt our friends and possible future friend!" Cabbage yelled.

"Your reign of terror ends now." Jupiter said coldly.

"..." Grovile fell silent for a minute, looking the renforcements in the eye. I noticed Areyon wasn't with them, and a pang of sadness hit me as I looked into Jupiter's sad and angry eyes. "HAHA!" Grovile laughed. "You are kidding, right? Like you could beat me."

"Yeah, we're kinda..." Bubble refused to look at Grovile.

"We probally couldn't beat you!" Cabbage said with a tone of happiness.

"**cabbage.**" Rook said sternly.

"While the truth is spoken, action is taken." Sabishii said, a slight smirk on her face. I was confused. _What... does Sabishii have a plan? _I thought. Grovile noticed this.

"What're you..." Grovile glared. A ghostly silver hand reached out and grabbed Grovile by the neck. "AUUUGGHK?!" Grovile screeched, struggling to breathe. Dusknoir materialized, gripping Grovile tightly.

"Cabbage, please lend your Sleep Powder." Dusknoir said in his low toned voice. Cabbage smiled and let the pink sparkles drift over Grovile, putting him in a peaceful slumber. I glanced over at Stella, who was hissing, her eyes still bright red.

"Is she rabid?" Dusknoir said, shocked.

"No, everything's fine!" Rook said, grabbing Stella and hugging her tight. Stella screeched and used Peck on Rook's left paw, drawing blood. The light faded from Stella's eyes. "Right, Stella?"

"S-sorry..." Stella whimpered.

* * *

_Rook's POV_

* * *

I let Stella go, taking a glance at my paw. _Ugh... I hope that doesn't scar... _Dusknoir was loosening his grip so that he doesn't kill his captive. In the back of my mind, I felt sorry for Grovile, the guilt that I felt during the dreams of blood present. _Did I do the right thing... or am we truly the criminal here? _I thought. I fell backwards, tired from the fight. Azelf weakly turned his head to look at me.

"Thanks." Azelf sighed.

"Your'e welcome." I said, smiling.

"LOOK OUT!" Cabbage screeched in terror. "HE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE!" Something slammed into my head and everything was once again washed in a sea of black.

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**So yeah, how was that? In case you were wondering, our team is practically dying off- Areyon is deeeaaaadddd ;_; Anyway, I can have more guest appearances in the beginning (Including ghosts), or I can stop it altogether. You choose~ Bai for nao!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kiara: Hi! The author's not here right now, so it looks like i'm here to start the story and all that. OH YEAH! Announcement! With the school stuff coming back sooner or later... the author will not be producing updates on the story (or if this one ends sooner than expected, other stories). Also, she wants to curl up in a ball of shame for spelling Grovyle's name wrong. So yeah! Wingedpaws doesn't own anything entitled to the 'Pokemon Company'.**

**Wingedpaws: WAIT WAIT I'm- ohh, nevermind.**

* * *

_Chapter 14 _

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

It was midnight, back at the guild. Everyone but me was either out or asleep. The silence is unsettling... like i'd see a monster... like the creature that mother had told me about... the one that killed my father... like it could leap out of the shadows at any moment."Uugh..." Rook moaned. I turned suddenly. Rook was awake! "Wh-where am I?" she asked groggily. She popped her head up and took quick glances around the crew room. "Oh... we're back..." She said quietly, noting that it was the dead of night by looking out the window.

"Yeah.." I sighed. "We... we lost someone." Jupiter was curled up far away from everyone else, twitching slightly. _Her crush just died... _I thought. Rook looked shocked. "They had to leave Areyon behind... he was caught up in a battle with some Froslass at the time, as Jupiter had told me. Bubble's group had met up with them just as it happened." I informed her. "A lone adventurer... Shadow... I assume? Well, she appeared and fought off the Froslass. She's that Glameow over there." I gestured to a lean grey body with a bouncy-looking tail lying by the window.

Rook looked at me. "Look... I... I can't go on adventures anymore." _WHAT? _I thought, shocked until she continued. "Our teammates are dying... I think it'll get more and more often... I'm a curse, okay?! I told you about my dreams and it's all my fault!" Rook buried her head in her bedding.

"No... its okay." I said quietly. "I don't think you are a curse. It's just nature, okay? I'm sure we are all upset about Medusa and Areyon... but it's a new beginning. We have Barry and now Shadow, too. It'll be okay." I started to rub Rook's back until I was sure she had fallen asleep. I laid down my head. "I'm sure it'll be better tommrow..." I fell into a uneasy sleep about the time gears.

* * *

_Unknown Timeskip_

_Rook's POV_

* * *

I woke up suddenly. Everyone was sound asleep. Glancing out the window, I found that the sun had not risen yet. I glanced over my friends. They are fighting for their very lives in order to protect time itself. I sighed and lay down. "I can do it.. as long as my friends are with me.." I murmured. _Wait... why is that familiar? _Then the visions of blood started.

There was a Grovyle, crouched on the ground in agony in front of a Miltank, who had slashed at Grovyle's eye. It stared at the Miltank weakly for a second before collapsing. Then... a Zigzagoon being speared to death by a Pidgey. I saw a very blurry me run over and crouch down i front of it, crying. I watched the death and a feeling that this was all my fault overwhelmed me. I ran out of the crew room, stepping on Stella's wing. Stella's eyes popped open and she hissed quietly before falling back asleep. I kept running in a attempt to escape. I dashed out of the guild, and all the way to Sharpedo Bluff.

I stopped when I reached the edge of the rock formation. I stared out until it all stopped, when the sun was just beginning to peak out of the sea. _This is where I met Kiara... or at least round the place. _I smiled. _Hmm... she may be unstable at this at times, but... she's brave and she tries not to give up. ... maybe these visions will disappear if I try to figure out what their purpose is. Maybe..._ I walked back to the Guild, hiding in the shadows just in case Chatot was there, watching me with his beady black eyes. Slowly but surely, I made my way back downstairs. Luckily, Kiara was just waking._  
_

"Hi!" She said cheerily after she had fully awoken. "Today's a big day! ... Sleep well?" We were getting a celebration due to the fact that we had captured Grovyle, i guess. "

"Sure..." I sighed. "Don't worry, though. I'm ready to go."

"Everyone else seems to be, too." Kiara remarked. Despite everyone just rising out of their beds, they seemed ready to go. Cabbage seemed the most awake. "Hey Cabbage!" Kiara said. "How much time do we have until the ceremony starts? Don't want Dusknoir to be upset with us."

"Negative three minutes." Cabbage said, smiling.

Kiara's eyes went far away for a second, and i'm sure mine did too. _Crap. _I thought.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Kiara screeched.

* * *

_One minute later..._

_Treasure Town Square_

* * *

"Sorry we're late!" Kiara called to Dusknoir who had set up a stage in Treasure Town Square. Everyone was there... the members of the Guild... and the pokemon of Treasure Town... and beyond...

"No, you are actually on time!" Dusknoir said, turning.

"Ha, worked perfectly." Cabbage hummed.

_She planned this? _I thought with rage, doubling over to catch my breath. "Yeah..." I managed to sigh sarcastically.

"Are you ready?" Dusknoir asked, pointing to a platform in front of a red glowing and swirling mass of matter.

"We are standing there, right?" Kiara asked, paw raised in curiosity.

"Yes. It took so much to let Officer Magnezone have you guys up here." Dusknoir sighed. I stared at the glowing thing and tried to touch it. "No, don't, Rook." Dusknoir scolded me. "You'll find out what that is... later." I nodded slowly, still curious. The rest of the team (including Shadow) climbed up onto the stage and we faced the crowd of pokemon, me trying to NOT FAINT.

I turned to look at Kiara to stop the uneasiness. "I don't know what to say..." I murmured. "That's a lot of pokemon..." I even spotted a shiny Zoura and a shiny Furfrou stood out.

"Welcome, everyone!" Dusknoir said, receiving a loud series of cheers from the crowd. "I don't think I need to say why i'm here, right? But this speech isn't as clear-cut as it seems. I glanced at Stella, who was shaking slightly.

"You 'kay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah..." Stella whispered. I could tell she was very uneasy. I smiled at her in a attempt to erase that feeling (for both of us).

Dusknoir continued to talk. "First though, I would love to thank Wigglytuff's guild for their tireless support..." The guild members smiled cheerily. "They not only vowed to protect and keep secret the locations of the Time Gears they discovered, they offered protection for the Lake Guardians after they were brutally attacked by Grovyle. And on that note, the Lake Guardians wish to express their deepest gratitude and apologies for not being able to be here, and for being saved. After the severe damage Grovyle has brought, they have managed to fix these wrongs and make sure the horrible events will never happen again."

I caught the shiny Eevee from when we went on the expedition wink and a Umbreon, who glared at the Eevee angrily. Dusknoir continued to blab on. "But, fear not. For Grovvle shall be taken far far away..." At this point I stopped paying attention and glanced over at the Grovyle who was struggling in red glowing, tight chains. I kept staring and noticed he had a scar over his left eye... right where the Miltank had struck in my dream. I gasped in shock. I noticed the sad faces of the croud and started to pay attention to Dusknoir again.

"I...I apologise for lying to you all." Dusknoir sighed.

_What... _I thought.

"The reason I know so much is... and the reason why Grovyle knows so much too... is... well..." Dusknoir struggled. "Is because me and Grovyle are from the future." A collected gasp rose from the croud, and I felt my eyes go wide. Glancing around nervously at the rest of Team Sky, I noticed they looked as shock as I do. Dusknoir bowed his head before starting again. "I will be taking Grovyle back with me to the future so he doesn't cause chaos ever again... because this behind me is a... portal." Dusknoir floated by and grabbed Grovyle. He snapped his fingers and a couple Sableye began dragging him into to portal before throwing him in. Dusknoir turned back to me and Kiara.

"Rook..." Barry whimpered from my side. I could see between a Leafeon and a Charmeleon... a Absol.

"The same one!" I whispered. It head was turned. It took a quick glance at me, stared sadly, and turned back. _What... could that mean..._ I thought.

"You two..." Dusknoir said. "You have helped in ways far better than any other team can do. I am in extreme honor and debt for you, Team Sky. Although I will be returning to the future... i'm afraid that our adventure together... however... IS FAR FROM OVER!" Dusknoir grabbed my ruff of fur. Kiara was grabbed by her tail and we both clawed derperately at the ground in a attempt to escape and no one did everyhting about it.

"Rook!" Kiara screamed in my ear with worry.

"NOOOO!" I managed to scream as I was sucked into the future and all the other pokemon vanished. I watched as Dusknoir who was in front of me, flew on ahead and a much faster pace than me. Everything was red with black lightning as I tumbled into another vortex. Kiara was with me. We were slowly separating from each other's side, though.

"Rook!" Kiara screamed above the ear-piercing noise of the lighting. "You have to hold on to me!" I struggled to grab her outstretched paw, but I failed. WE seperated and went flying in different directions. "Just hold on!" I just managed to hear her voice. then, a sharp scream followed by her scilence. A sharp pain began swelling in my chest and I began screaming too. I struggled to stay awake as everything dimmed in color. The last thing I can remember is a deep black and hitting a sharp, cold surface.

* * *

_Chapter end_

* * *

**Yeah... I apoligise for the very short chapter by my standards- my minimmum is 1,700. Anyways, see you next tiiimmmeeeeeeee**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! How's it going. This chapter starts the best part of PMD: EOS! I looooovvvved it! I don't own pokemon, let's begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 15_

_Rook's POV_

* * *

When I finally came to, I was lying on a stone floor. Looking around my PRISON CELL, I noticed the only opening was a grated door. "Hey!" I yelled, and a Mega-Sabeye appeared.

"Don't make me use my gem against you." It growled. "Lord Dusknoir is planning to get rid of you soon, either way." The only thing I could do was squeak in protest. I lay down on the freezing floor. After a couple seconds, I heard a... "Ruby!" Followed by a...

"YAAH!" A scream from behind the left wall ripped through the air. I flinched hard and yelped myself. Quickly standing up and walking back a few paces, I stepped in Arceus-knows-what. I flinched and retreated to the left. I lay down, knowing that was the only thing I could do. I heard a bang and a soft thump on the other side and tried to dismiss it. Then, I heard a familiar voice call "Ripper!" On the right side, I heard another bang, accompanied by the sound of footsteps, and finally another bang and a thump.

"Sapphire! Your turn." A voice I knew as Dusknoir's called sternly. The Mega-Sabeye nodded briskly and pulled out a pair of keys. The door to my cell opened and I made a run for it through the Sableye's huge gem, immediately regretting it when the actually pretty slow Sableye yelled,

"Prisioner #89216D has escaped!"

_Crap. _I thought, seeing a left hallway and running frantically down it. However, as soon as I turned, I saw a row of Espurr standing there. _No no nooooooooo... _I turned and took the right path and encountered MORE Espurr. I ran for the left side again, and encountered... Espurr. the Espurr from the right had appeared behind me, and panic started to settle in.

"OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE UP!" I screamed, wanting it to end. A blue Meowstic with white ears stepped forward from behind the rows of the right-side Espurr and let out a startling scream. I finally blacked out.

* * *

_Timeskip_

* * *

"What the..." I slowly opened my eyes. I was suffering from a headache, yes... and I was tied to a pole with two figures on either side of me. It was very dark, and I couldn't turn my head because the rope was just a little wrapped around my neck. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Oh! Rook, your'e awake!" Kiara said.

"Where are we?" I asked, trying to see in the murky gloom.

"I don't know." Kiara said with worry. "I can't tell... it's too dark. I just remember waking up in a cell and getting beaten by a Sabeye..."

"You two... shut up." A voice- Grovyle's - said. "You are both in the future." I growled at Grovyle.

"What are you doing here..." Kiara said quietly.

"Oh, nothing." Grovyle growled. "I just thought it'd be a GREAT idea to TIE MYSELF TO A STOCKADE!" I looked down and managed to kick a stick that was lying there.

"Then why are we here?" I asked, trying to be calm.

"Don't know, don't care." I heard Grovyle twist his head to the side in order to not look at me. After a while, my eyes caught a faint glow and I saw a Sableye carrying a torch with Dusknoir and a couple others. A Sableye standing by Dusknoir was holding a stone that I assumed was a mega-stone.

"Mmm." Dusknoir hummed. "I only intended to put Grovyle and Rook to the stake. I don't know how you got here, Kiara. Thanks for taking away my partner, by the way."

"Wh-what?" Kiara asked.

"Who was your partner?" I asked, starting a cold sweat.

"The one you called 'Medusa', Rook." Dusknoir said. "I still can't believe she strayed from being my right-hand pokemon. I was going to find her to finish her off but... you did the job for me." I growled. "And Kiara... you are very lucky I convinced Master Dialga to let you join your friends."

"What is this!?" I hissed at Dusknoir.

"Why just me?" Kiara asked feebly.

"Because your loyalty, I brought you here, Kiara." Dusknoir monotoned. "I can't completely blame you for that." Kiara bowed her head. "So now I must burn you." At that point, Kiara's head popped up and my brain went into shock. The Sableye with the torch stepped forward, holding it's torch out.

"But that won't-" Kiara started.

"Work on you? Exactly." Dusknoir said, grinning. He showed his pointed white teeth. "Once you watch your 'friends' burn, you can choose you side, like Medusa." Kiara's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"KIARA DO SOMETHING!" I screeched. "EEVEE AND FIRE DON'T MIX!" The Sableye set the sticks on the ground on fire and stepped back.

Grovyle looked at me from the corner of his eye. "(If you want to live, I need your full co-operation." I nodded slowly. "(Do you have a luminous orb?)" he asked.

"Yes. The Sableye forgot to frisk me- my team bag's still hidden in my ruff of fur." I said.

"(Exellent.)" Grovyle whispered. "(Activate on my signal. Then break through the ropes.)"

"(Kiara, you got all that?)" I asked. I heard a faint 'yes' above the crackling of the fire. The flames were about to char my ropes and burn me alive and I began to sweat even more.

(Activate!)" Grovyle hissed. I squirmed and the whole area was enveloped and a bright light. I ran, leaving the fire in the dust and cowered behind a rock as the light faded.

"WHAT?" Dusknoir screeched. "They escaped? RUBY! SAPPHIRE! FIND THEM!"

"Yes sir!" "Yes sir!" I heard two voices respond.

"Emerald." The light faded competely and I saw Dusknoir talking to the Mega-Sableye. "Sound the alarms, Put out the flames, Scearch all the exits, including this room. JUST FIND THEM. You are my right hand Pokèmon, i'm counting on you." 'Emerald' nodded and ran out of the room, muttering, "(They couldn't have gotten far...)" I saw Grovyle from a distance and worked my way in she shadows and reached him. Kiara was already there. We cowered behind a small stone.

"(We have to get out of here.)" I whispered. "(There's too many of them...)"

"(Ssshh... We need a escape plan.)" Grovyle monotoned. "(We can't run around in the open without being spotted... Vulpix, do you know any illusionary moves?)"

"I prefer Kiara... and no." Kiara said.

"(Great... I was kind of betting on that.)" Grovyle said. I saw his facial expression change slightly suddenly. He looked a bit shocked.

"You okay?" I asked.

"(Thought I saw one of Dusknoir's known goons- A Geodud-)" Grovyle was cut off, as he was hit in the face by a small stream of silver sand. Grovyle turned his head. "(So we meet again.)" Grovyle hissed.

"(Deserter.)" said a voice. Whoever it was, they were hiding in the shadow of a rock. "(...the lakes of the pixies of being were found.)" I examined the rock and saw a familiar pair of golden eyes.

"Yeah..." Grovyle sighed. "..but you weren't the one who got the Time Gears."

"Sabishii?" I asked the shadow.

"Your'e with Grovyle?" Kiara tried to exclaim in a hushed voice.

Grovyle nodded. "Sabishii's job was actually MY job. When I came to your present, however.. I found she had not done her job." Sabishii shot him a angry stare.

"Oh, so it's bad that she realized the job she was assigned to was bad?" Kiara hissed.

"Look, i'll explain everything later." Grovyle said sternly. "Right now we need to focus on escaping." He turned to Sabishii. "Use your powder to disguise us. I'm going to have a long chat with you after this..." Sabishii shook her head in annoyance. We were covered in a silver dust covered in stone.

* * *

_Timeskip..._

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

"So..." I whispered was we lurked along the halls covered in silver sand to match the walls. "Are we really in-" We were walking around in a grey stone maze with soft glows here and there, illuminating the huge pathways.

"Yes." Grovyle said, interrupting me. I was still shocked and trying to go over the events in my mind... Sabishii and Grovyle trying to steal the time gears... Dusknoir trying to burn my friend alive... it's too much for me. It's too much all of a sudden, and i'm trying to hide that fact. I think it's working.

I shot a angry glare at Grovyle. "Care to explain-"

"I'll explain when we are in a safer place." Grovyle interrupted me again. "Please be patient. We are almost there." He's right for once - there's a faint ray of actual daylight in the distance. Once Rook was standing under it, I felt the need to yell,

"Stop!"

"Ssshhh!" Rook scolded me.

"No." I said, glaring at Rook. "No. No more 'We are almost there', I WANT to know now!"

"Kiara, keep your voice down!" I whispered. Grovyle turned his head to look at me.

"Look, it's literally a hour more-"

"No!" I said again. "I didn't want to say this, but... Rook and I are leaving." I snarled the last bit. Rook glared at me and I almost took it back.

"Are you INSANE?" She said sternly. I was hurt by this. I just wanted to say, 'These past events were so sudden... I just can't take it, okay?' But... I can't. I just can't.

"But we can go-" I said, trying to keep Rook from Grovyle. He's a criminal... right?

"Where?" Rook said, not looking at me. "Maybe you forgot we are in the future. Not in our own time. We need help, and Grovyle + Sabishii are our only chance here."

"What about Dusknoir?" I asked quietly.

"It's not like he was just trying to kill us or anything!" Rook said, baring her teeth. "Oh that's right. He was trying to kill ME. And it's not like Grovyle helped us escape!" Rook growled at me. Suddenly, Grovyle used Razor Leaf on Rook's cheek, drawing blood.

"Shut it both of you!" Grovyle said.

"(This is going to scar...)" Rook muttered.

"Stop getting pissed at the only other pokemon you can trust. We need to go. NOW." Grovyle hissed. "I promise, I will explain everything soon."

_You said that five hours ago. _I thought angrily. I caught a glance at Rook and noticed she was glaring at Grovyle.. but not in the same way. And so we walked on in fear.

* * *

_One hour later..._

* * *

"We should rest here later." Grovyle said, breaking the long silence. "The alcove should provide good cover. I'll allow some questions before we move on." We had managed to find a hiding place in this huge death trap of a base. I glanced at Rook, who refused to look at me. Instead, she watched Sabishii draw spiral patterns through her sandy cover.

"So why was Sabishii going to do your job?" Rook asked.

"She was going to take care of it.. because I had someone to take care of." Grovyle said. "The only reason I could come is that someone passed away." he sighed. "When I found out Sabishii didn't do her job, I was pretty pissed to the point where I had to do it all myself."

"Dusknoir mentioned someone named Master Dialga?" Rook said.

"He's the tyrant who rules the 'future world' with a iron paw. He wants me and any other rebels dead because i'm trying to fix it." Grovyle explained. "I don't know of any living others though...only me and Sabishii."

"Why is time... frozen?" I asked. Dusknoir had mentioned during his speech that time had frozen in the future.

"Because Temporal Tower has collapsed." Grovyle said.

"(So the legends are true...)" I whispered. "(Mother...)"

* * *

_Chapter end_

* * *

**Bai~**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am back with more! It was my brother and sister's birthday a couple days ago... and I got a new video game recently... and I am addicted. I have to focus on the story and the school work that's due at the end of August when school starts, too. Let's start.**

* * *

_Chapter 16_

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

"Temporal Tower...?" Rook asked.

I nodded. "Dialga is the master of all time... or that's what my mother's tales spoke of." I explained. "Thus, it's said that he can speed up, stop, and slow down time at his will... it's said that Temporal Tower is where he first started time's flow. The Time Gears were scattered by the Metor Crisis' blast scattered the gears all around the world. In the stories... Guardians - ones who Dialga trusts, were stationed at each gear because though the Time Gears were meant to stay at Temporal Tower, they could still keep the flow of time normal from their spots."

"Yes... and because of that Temporal Tower is collapsed." Grovyle said. I gasped. "I traveled back to your time to return the gears to their rightful place."

"And Dialga wants to kill you because..." Rook asked.

"When Temporal Tower collapsed, it released it's extreme power apon Dialga and he went mad." Grovyle said. "I know this is a lot to take in right now..."

"Nah, it's all good." Rook said. Me, however was shocked by it all.

"But-" I tried to put in.

"But, how do we get back?" Rook asked. "You've done so once before." Grovyle smirked.

"And on that note... we should move." Grovyle said. "You'll meet my friends soon enough."

"But I thought you said-" I said, knowing he'd said only Sabishii and him were the only rebels he knew of.

"We have to go." Grovyle said. "Your'e going to be swimming in time-frozen water, though."

Rook nodded. "As long as we can't get wet." We stood up and continued on.

* * *

_Shortly After..._

* * *

The deep black tar-like water we were swimming in felt so sticky and slimy. "Ugh.." I groaned, getting covered with the part-liquid.

"We won't look exactly presentable at the moment, but as soon was we cross we can clean off." Grovyle said.

"It feels like i'm swimming in a combination of jello and water." Rook sighed.

"I'm not complaining... exactly." I said. _What's Jello? _I looked up from my slow trudge and saw Sabishii walking slowly along the bank of the river., covered in dirt.

"Hey Sabishii, could you- oh, right. never mind." Grovyle said.

"Where are we, anyway?" I asked. "I keep getting a Deja Vu feeling..."

"Were are in Dark Forest in my world, but I forgot the name of it in your time." Grovyle said.

"Foggy Forest!" Someone explained cheerfully.

"Ah, right!" Grovyle smiled, turning. "Thank you..." A shower of sparkle flew everywhere, a pink creature with light lime green wings flying out. It had green eyes with a black mask-like cover over each one. "CELEBI?!" Grovyle exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Grovey!" Celebi cheered, flying into Grovyle's face.

"A C-Celebi!" I explained.

"...sparkles." Rook said, trying to hide in the muck.

"Your back!" Celebi sighed, hands on her cheeks. She took her hands off. "Your'e back?" She said, shocked. Then, she looked enraged. "YOUR'E BACK?" Celebi screamed. "RAAH!" Celebi began attacking Grovyle.

"...well." I sighed. _I thought Celebi were green...?_

"GAAH! Calm down!" Grovyle screamed in terror.

I turned to Rook. "Look... I want to apologise about earlier..."

"Nah, it's fine." Rook said, smiling.

"It was uncalled for-" I began.

"It's fine, Kiara!" Rook's expression changed to a saddened one. "Were both under a lot of stress. But I know why Dusknoir wanted me dead." Rook turned to watch Celebi and Grovyle's reunion ... more of a fight.

"Really?" I asked, curious.

"..I told him I was human... he must have thought I was working with Celebi." Rook sighed, watching Celebi force Grovyle's head under the water. "...Excuse me.." she said, addressing Celebi and Grovyle.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Celebi said sternly, crossing her pink arms.

"WTF NO." Rook said sternly and loudly. Grovyle finally escaped the water, gasping loudly.

"We should head up to our base, then!" Celebi said smiling, landing on Grovyle's head.

"She's there, isn't she.." Grovyle muttered. I smirked. _We're in for a long ride..._ I thought sadly.

"Yep! She's there!" Celebi chirped.

"I'm so dead.." Grovyle sighed.

_She? _Me and Rook exchanged confused glances.

* * *

_Rook's POV_

_Unknown Timeskip_

* * *

"So... who are we going to meet?" I asked, as we clambered up a steep rocky incline.

"More importantly..." Kiara cut in. "If that was Foggy Forest, where's Fogbound Lake?"

"Fogbound Lake collapsed off it's peak ages ago." Grovyle explained. "It was structurally unsound, so we are climbing the remains." _I totally called it! _I thought. "As for her, well... you'll meet her soon enough." I watch Celebi flutter up to a pink crystal. A door hidden in the rocks swung open with a crash suddenly, making me and Kiara flinch. Sabishii motioned for us to go in. Inside the room, I noticed it was dull. Dark grey stone walls and a corner with saved berries stored in a pile. We saw another Grovyle approach our Grovyle.

"TERYX GROVYLE STOP RIGHT THERE." The Grovyle hissed. I noticed it's head-leaf was cut and burned and the Grovyle had yellow eyes, instead of our Grovyle's grassy green. She had a scar in the same place Grovyle's was.

_Wait... _I know this Grovyle from somewhere before. Then, It all came flooding back. _Ginko..._

"H-hi mom..." Our Grovyle sighed, waving feebly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ginko screeched. "Not only did you fail our mission, but you let outsiders into our base? What is going through your head these days?"

"But they're from the past!" Grovyle tried to reason. "Dusknoir tried to kill them, too! So I bet-"

"...Ginko?" I asked, staring at the older Grovyle.

"What- how do you know my name?" Ginko said, surprised.

"I-I uh..." I stuttered, unable to respond.

"I SAID WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Ginko hissed, grabbing my neck ruff and shaking me in the air. Kiara got enraged and shot a Flamethrower warningly over Ginko's head.

"Stop it!" Kiara growled, showing her teeth. "Rook has amnesia!" Ginko's angry expression was switched out for a surprised one. She looked at me skeptically.

"Rook...?" Ginko said with realization. "...WTF keeps happening to you?" She asked, dropping me and letting me hit the ground hard.

"...what?" Kiara said, wide-eyed.

"Well.." Ginko said. "Rook is a Pokemon trainer. She caught and trained pokemon to be the best they could. Then some evil creeps named Team Magma and Team Aqua sprang up wanting more land for the land pokemon or more ocean for the ocean pokemon. Our fight against them meant sacrifices... having some of our teammates be... shall we say, 'lost' in the fight. Then, we discovered Rook could understand the language of pokemon. Long story short, Team Aqua and Team Magma's two aces-in-the-hole Groudon and Kyogre fought with each other, calling apon Rayquaza who stopped the two legends from their battle.

"...I called Rook insane, for trying to explain to the gathering crowd that she could undestand the legends." Ginko smiled. "The two Eon Pokemon, Latios and Latias came and said that this end to the big battle was only just the beginning. The explained that Latios and Latias needed help in a different world. Rook touched Latios's hand... and she arrived in this world."

I nodded slowly and turned to watch Grovyle and Celebi. "So.. you had a child while I was gone?" I asked,

"...not exactly." Ginko sighed. "I've cared for him since.. I found him when he was a little Treecko. Ah... but i'm sure you are wondering what happened to the rest of the team!"

"Oh, yeah!" I said. "What happened to the team, anyway?" Kiara moved on to Grovyle to stop them from fighting again.

"After we spoke with the Lati's... they created a portal for everyone to take. But was we are going through... something went wrong. We tried to grab hold of each other... but we failed. Argent... Canadie and Ashley... didn't make it to the past, present... or future. But Metu, Derprill and and I... got seperated in time."

**Author's note: I am going to either edit the prologue to fit this or remove this altogether. Argent is a Arragon, Canadie is a Poocheyena, Ashley is a Crobat, Metu is a Alakazam, Derprill is the one Azurill and Marill are taking care of.**

I stood up. "Okay... I understand now."

"We are going to set up the portal." Ginko explained.

"..Don't worry! I can do it with help from Teryx!" Celebi cheered. Gro-Teryx sighed.

* * *

_Timeskip_

* * *

"Hurry!" Teryx said. "Mom's distracting the Sableye!" He paused. "...Mom?" Ginko came running.

"GO! IT'S WORSE THAN I THOUGHT!" she screeched, sprinting forwards. Suddenly, Dusknoir melted out of the shadows.

"So we finally found you." Dusknoir said, crossing his arms and smirking.

"CELEBI PORTAL!" Ginko said.

"I'm ... trying..." Celebi groaned.

"How did they find us?" Teryx asked.

"Mmm. I think someone knows..." Dusknoir said. "My little friend here." A Magnemite flew into view.

_The metal in my leg... _I thought. _I caused this. _

"Sabishii!" Kiara called.

"A pity you forgot about her." Dusknoir said, snapping his fingers. Two sableye bringing out a tied up Sabishii. She stared worriedly at me. "Stop now or i'll kill her."

"CELEBI HURRY!" Ginko screeched.

"What about Sabishii?" I asked.

"Look into her eyes." Ginko said. "She's been posessed... by Spritomb. He and his sevants arn't attacking us... his passive strategy worries me." Ginko flinched. "He's coming!" Celebi opened the portal.

_**GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

"CELEBI!" We all hissed.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" Celebi said, panicking. We all leapt into the portal.

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**Yeah... I hope that was good. BAI GUYSSSSSSS**


	17. Chapter 17

**_I am so so sorry for not updating. Something serous is happening and all attemps to write over the past several weeks were pushed aside repetitively. With school having started, expect no updates for a week or two. Thank you for coping with the inconvenience._**

**_I dont own pokemon._**

* * *

_Chapter 18_

_Rook's POV_

* * *

"Celebi!" Teryx yelled above the roaring of the wind as Celebi used the remainder of her power to stop Dusknoir and keep the portal up. Suddenly, I heard a screech of pain. Sabishii was killed by Dusknoir, her body clattering to the ground. She had painted herself with blue swirls while Teryx had helped Celebi set up the portal.

"I'll come back when it's safe..." Celebi chocked out. "Teryx... I love you." And we vanished from the future.

zzzz- Dreamscape -zzzz

_Hello? _I called out. I was standing on the ocean with no land anywhere in sight. I could just make out a Lapras swimming slowly a distance away. As son as he saw me, he swam close.

"Find the Hidden Land. Dethrone time's prince." Lapras murmured.

_...The Hidden Land? _I asked. _...What is that? _

The Lapras leaned in close. "Listen well and save the world... tell ... of me and he will speak. The Xatu knows." it murmured vaguely. "Hurry." A golden light surrounded me and I began to fly into the sky. _But wait! I don't- _I yelled as I rose higher and higher until I was out of earshot.

I opened my eyes and shot up out of my bed, gasping for air. Looking around, I noticed I was in a rock formation that resembles a Sharpedo's mouth. I paced for a couple seconds until I reconized a couple voices.. Kiara's and Teryx's. I listened closer to their mumbling.

"I shouldn't have upset you earlier." Kiara sighed.

"It's fine." Teryx said calmly.

"No, I was jealous.." I heard her voice waver as if she was going to cry. "See... Rook is my best friend..." She paused before continuing. "And... I began to think..." I decided to stop it while I was ahead.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, approaching the two. Kiara looked shocked briefly. Teryx got up and left, nodding briskly at Kiara.

"Yeah, we're fine..." Kiara said slowly.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Kiara said sternly, forcing a smile. Her face fell slightly. "I bet you are wondering where exactly we are." I nodded. "We're at sharpedo bluff." Kiara gestured to a rock formation in the far distcance. "And that's the guild!"

"So we are really back..." I said. "But.. Where's Celebi and Ginko? Are they okay? Does anyone know we're back?"

"...Teryx went down to the beach because Ginko is working on reaching Celebi from the future. I was just talking with Teryx." Kiara said, staring into the ocean below the edge of the cliff.

"I'll go check on him." I said.

"Try to avoid the town.. don't want to spread the word." Kiara said as I left. "I'll catch up with you."

* * *

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

The sun had fully rose. I stood up and began to leave when someone wanted my attention.

"Key, Kiara... before you go.." Rook said. "Thanks for being my friend."

"..." Honestly, I was shocked. Had she heard me and Teryx's conversation? "Well.. that was random.." I managed to mutter. Rook nodded and left.

"Thanks!" I called. I slid down a path to the seaside. I noticed Ginko taking a break, staring out to sea. I started to stare out there too, mindlessly pulling out my relic. Ginko glanced over.

"What's that?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh..." I looked down at the gray stone with a strange white pattern engraved on it. "This is my relic. It inspired me to keep going before I met Rook." I paused to think for a bit. "Ha... I just realized I haven't been to the beach since I met Rook. Then we formed a team shortly after."

"...And you were worried about her abandoning you?" Ginko asked with a laugh. _Wait- how did she know? Oh... nevermind. _ "When we first met, I treated her like... well, shit-" She paused. "Well, I should be going."

"Right..." I said quietly, putting my relic back and stared out to sea. I saw a Lapras slowly crossing.

* * *

_Rook's POV_

* * *

"..." Slowly, I approached Teryx, who had his head in his hands-claws. "Hey.." I said quietly. "The others are coming to help."

"Alright." Teryx muttered darkly, removing his hands-claws from his cheeks to draw shapes in the sand.

"So." I said. "Do you truely think it's best for us to hide?" I asked.

"Hm?" Teryx glanced slowly at me.

"Well, Kiara and Ginko seem to avoid the town and guild. But I think everyone needs to know we are alive to understand what happened." I said, lowering my head to stare at Teryx's patterns. "We need help to stop or prevent- Dialga could come back soon." Teryx stopped drawing.

"You think it's best to reveal us?" He asked.

"Of course!" I said, nodding.

"What about me and my mom?" Teryx said, resisting the need to agree.

"Oh, right." I sighed. "Well... we could try and convince-"

"Even if one pokemon agreed, think of how many would oppose." Teryx said. _The rest of the guild and the town... _I thought, gulping.

"Wait! I have a idea!" I said, cheering up. "All we have to do is-" I stopped when I noticed Teryx's terrified face.

"Gigi- uh.." he stuttered. I turned around. It was Wigglytuff and Chatot...

"Everyone?!" I said, gasping for the air I had lost when I saw them.

"Rook." Chatot scolded. I growled. "STAY BACK!" I screamed. Teryx fled. I glanced at the guild and noticed Kiara among them. I did a double-take before following Teryx at a quick, unsteady pace. He paused, and I did too.

"This distance is fine." He murmured, and I only had the courage to nod, still holding a growl in my throat. "I wish I could be more polite, but I dislike being snuck up on." Teryx said, assuming a light battle stance.

"Ive been told that you were stealing gears to save time, right?" Chatot said, scowling. Teryx nodded.

"Yes." He said. "Removing the time gears will temporally save time. Though it does stop time... that only last for a week or two. Leaving the time gears alone won't help our current state at all!" Teryx hissed the last few bits.

"Alright.." Chatot said. "How long have you been awake and back?" he still scowled, not trusting Teryx.

"This morning.." I sighed.

"I woke up 1.5 days ago." Ginko said.

"Me and Teryx woke up 2.5 days ago." Kiara said.

"Then you couldn't have known about the bas stuff!" Wigglytuff said cheerily.

"..unless they lied." Chatot said darkly. _Bad stuff? _I thought.

"Bad stuff?" Kiara asked, echoing my thoughts.

"Oh, yes!" Wigglytuff said somewhat cheerfully. "We put the Time Gears back, but time won't restart." Ginko and Teryx sighed in annoyance. "The frozen time is speading, actually. Fogbound Lake is completely frozen." I felt myself go wide eyed, Kiara mirroring me.

"Mom.. make him stop..." Teryx muttered under his breath.

"It's happening ALREADY?" Ginko snapped. Wigglytuff stared sadly at the ground.

"Wait!"I screamed above the oncoming chaos. "Someone here doesn't agree." I gestured to Chatot.

"Chatot...?" Kiara asked, looking at him. Suddenly, Chatot burst into a fit of laughter. _Ugh... _I sighed in my head. "Is Chatot alright?" Kiara asked, pupils dilated.

"Sillies!" Wigglytuff said. "He believed Govyle's and Kiara's and Mom's story first."

"Sir.. we don't have a plan yet.." Chatot sighed, snapping out of it.

"We should focus on getting all the Time Gears then." Ginko said. "I'll alert Officer Magnezone."

"I'll go talk to Xatu." I suggested. Kiara just sat there with a blank look on her face.

"Teryx." Wigglytuff said. Teryx turned his head. "I'll go clear your name!" Wigglytuff said, smiling.

"So that's it?" Kiara sighed. "We are just going to split up?"

"Well... yeah." I said. "It's the most efficient way." I nodded. "Most of us are going to the guild.. you can tag along if you'd like."

Kiara sighed. "In the beginning, you were the one tagging along." Her face fell. "I'll go with you I guess."

"I thought Xatu might know something about the Hidden Land. That's all." I said.

* * *

_Timeskip_

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

"It feels great to be back!" I sighed.

"Same." Rook said. "Though.. I am surprised it seems as if not a day has passed!"

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement.

"Good to see you!" The Keckleon brothers chimed, poking their green, snakelike heads out of their shop. I could smell a mix of oran berries and Sitrus berries being boiled in their hut, and I couldn't help licking my lips.

"Good to see you too!" Rook said cheerily. "Everyone else seems to be happy." she sighed, turning back to me.

"Um.." I murmured, breaking the jolly feel. "...before we speak to Xatu... ...could I ask you something?"

"Shall I wait then?" Xatu said, his tall form casting a shadow over me.

"WAAAH!" I shrieked.

"Hello!" Rook said cheerily.

"No.. its fine." I said, struggling to fight the urge to gag. I turned to Rook. "So... why do you think he can help us?" Rook looked at me like I was crazy.

"He's a Xatu." Rook sighed. "Xatu can do... vision... stuff."

"Congrats." I sighed. "You met the first Xatu who can't."

"What?" Rook said, surprised.

"She is right." Xatu murmurred, closing his eyes. "I am sorry but my future visions are cloudy, though I have deep knowledge."

"It's like a disability." I cut in.

"I hope my dream was right, then.." Rook murmured. I did a double-take.

"Dream?" Xatu asked, opening his eyes.

"Yeah." Rook said. "It had a Lapras in it. It told me you know the way to the Hidden Land." Xatu scrunched his forhead.

"Do you mind explaining?" He asked.

* * *

_Insert Recap Here_

* * *

"My mother taught me to never doubt the power of dreams." I sighed. "Do you really think Xatu-"

"I know." Xatu said. "But first." Xatu spread his wings apart wide, pointing to the left.

"Wait... what is.." Rook murmured. I turned my head. It was bubble, headed quickly as possible down the road.

"Hff.." Bubble Huffed, arriving at my feet. "I should have asked someone for a lift of something..."

"Bubble!" Rook cheered.

"Hey gals, glad to see you guys back-" Bubble said, before Rook enveloped him in a hug. "Jeez... you are a worse hugger than me.." he coughed, trying to push Rook away.

"Wait... where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Collecting time gears." Bubble said. "Wigglytuff explained everything and asked the... more agile to go get them. I wish I could do more. There were two Grovyle though... I'm not sure If we should trust them. Since one was the thief..."

I groaned. "Rook knew the female Grovyle before she lost her memory. Bubble flinched slightly, surprised.

"Oh..." He squeaked.

"You told him?" Rook flinched.

"Everyone knows." Bubble said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh." Rook said, lowering her head in shame for a moment."

"So... what exactly were you doing?" Bubble asked, looking up at me hopefully. _Oh, Arceus. He's going to jump on my back. Again. _I thought.

"It's fine." Xatu said. I had forgotten he was even there.

"SORRY!" Rook shrieked.

"Then I shall tell you what I know of the Hidden Land." Xatu said. "First of all... it's not located in our world."

"We know. How do we get here?" I asked.

Xatu sighed at my impatience. Just another one of my traits, I guess. "...I see." Xatu said. "Only one is known to have the ability to travel to the Hidden Land. She can be summoned with proof."

"Proof?" Rook sighed. "That sounds like something out of a bad Fanfiction."

"What? I asked, confused.

"Nevermind." Rook sighed. Xatu shrugged it off and kept explaining. "Yes. This proof bears a particular inscription."

"What?" Rook asked.

"If I remember correctly- Wigglytuff knows the pattern, and is even familiar with it." Xatu said.

"We should hurry then!" Bubble shouted in my ear. I winced. "..sorry." He aopigized. "Wigglytuff said he was going out soon!"

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

_**Once again I apoligize for not updating, and thank you for sticking with me. :3 I will update in a couple weeks... maybe I will update in two days if I feel up to it. Thus, this is Wingedpaws, signing off.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi I decided to write again so here goes and stuff**

**I dont own pokemon an all that kinda stuff**

* * *

_Chapter 18_

_Rook's POV_

* * *

"SOON?!" I screamed, shocked. "...how long ago was that?" I asked, slowing down my voice in a attempt to calm down. I turned to Xatu "Thanks a bunch."

"Yeah..." Kiara groaned grumpily.

"Of course." Xatu chimed, bowing his head respectfully. I nodded and tugged Kiara to the guild, who was glaring at Xatu suspiciously.

"_And dont worry about Kiara, your'e still super helpful!_" I whispered, directed a Xatu. Kiara growled lightly at me. I sighed and prepared myself for Wigglytuff. "KIARA!" I screamed. "I TOLD YOU TO BE NICER!" I yelled after her as she broke into a run, Bubble in hot pursuit. I dont think i've ever seen that pink slug go that fast.

"Wait- Is he your dad?" Bubble asked.

"Sorta-" I said.

"NO!" Kiara screamed in protest, running faster. Bubble latched onto her tail and climbed aboard.

"_I'm sorry I pushed you away, Kiara._" I heard Xatu whisper. I paused just inside earshot for a second, and decided to keep going. Hanging around won't get me anywhere anymore. Catching up to Kiara and Bubble, I decided to join in.

"I think Rook is exactly right." Bubble was saying. "You should be nicer to him."

"Oh, bloody hell." Kiara muttered, just loud enough for us to hear.

"Why not?" Bubble asked, patting Kiara in a way a slug would.

"He started ignoring me first!" Kiara bared her teeth in anger.

"So you are just going to KEEP ignoring him?" I tried to reason.

"Hello." Chatot suddenly appeared in front of us. Kiara screamed.

"Ohai." I said as calmly as I could.

"...Right." Chatot gave us a stern+confused glance. "Soooo. I was just going to..." Kiara LITERALLY faceplanted into the gravel leading up to the guild, fuming. "..Will she be alright?" Chatot asked.

"Yeah." I monotoned.

"Anyway." Chatot said, casting us a You-Guys-Are-Insane look. "I was looking for you, Bubble. Stella and Cabbage came back with the Space Gear. They are waiting at the Cafè." I glanced over at the hole in the ground with a sign. suddenly...

_LIGHTBULBORWHATEVERTHATIS! _I thought. "Chatot... you know everything, riight?" I asked.

"Yes?" Chatot refused to make eye contact with me. Kiara finally pulled her head up from the gravel.

"Wana join us for drinks?" I asked. "We were going to ask Wigglytuff, but I figured you'd probs know!" Bubble and Kiara looked at me, wide-eyed and confused. "_Do me a favor and play along._" I whispered. Kiara and Bubble nodded slowly.

* * *

_Timeskip_

* * *

Team Sky finally got together around a large table. Cabbage clasped her hand-like things together. Chatot started to speak, "So. Now that we are together.."

"NOPE!" Cabbage shouted. "Sabishii's not here."

"We already know." Bubble said. "She was gone after you gals were gone with the wind. Clearly, she-"

I interrupted him. "Was dragged through and saved our lives at the cost of hers." that shut Bubble up from falsely accusing Sabishii.

"Oh." Cabbage murmured. Even Chatot looked sad. It seemed as if the lively cafe fell silent.

"I hate to interrupt." Chatot finally said, breaking the silence.

"Did I hear drinks?" Splinda said, coming out of nowhere, stepping on Kiara's tail.

"Gah-" Kiara coughed, clattering to the floor.

"I am so sorry!" Splinda said with a gasp.

"Don't mention it... _bloody th..."_ Kiara murmured, her voice going under her breath.

"I could give you a free dr-" Splinda said.

"No, really." Kiara straightened up. "I'm fine."

"Here ya go!" Splinda gave her a flame gummi smoothie. Kiara nodded her thanks and reached for the smoothie, dropping a small stone on the table. Soon, everyone had gotten a smoothie for their respective type.

"Kiara.." I said, hinting at her to start talking.

So... chatot." Kiara said. "We spoke to Xatu..."

"(Actually, we were talking about..)" I whispered.

"Mmmmhmmm?" Chatot said.

"Xatu said he knew Wigglytuff had info on the hidden land." Kiara explained. "Like some kinda proof... or pattern..."

"Or inscription." Bubble butted in.

"He mentioned a 'her', too." I said. Chatot looked VEEERY surprised.

"I thought he couldn't see past..." Chatot murmured.

"He can't." Kiara said.

"Maybe... maybe he can?" Stella asked.

"He. Can't." Kiara said sternly.

"Maybe he... 'can't'..." Cabbage said, making air quotes.

"I SAID HE CAN'T!" Kiara shouted, planting her paws on the table, startling everyone. Kiara sighed and calmed down. "sorry guys..." She tried to curl up. "Sorry... Stella." Stella hissed suddenly and began attacking Kiara with rapid Wing Attacks.

"STOP!' I gasped, reaching for stella and pulling her away. Stella calmed down.

"S-sorry." Stella said. "I.. I'll be going now." She retreated up the steps of the cafe and back to the guild, leaving her sky gummi smoothie unattended. Chatot dumped it into his now empty cup.

The whole group was silent.

"I'll go, too." I vounteered, leaving before anyone could protest.

* * *

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

I watched Rook get up without a word. _She's just going to talk to Stella. _I thought, watching her go. I turned back to the group.

"I... think I should leave." Chatot said. I was going to shout something in response, but thought better of it. "Everyone's wound up." He continued in with a depressing, monotone voice. "Wigglytuff and I took a oath. We can only tell the bearer of the proof more. Sorry." He paused for a good 15 seconds. "...we could ask Her if She'll waive her terms though... Given the situation."

Cabbage glanced down at a all-too-familiar speck on that table. "Exqueeze me!" She piped up. "Whose pebble... pattern... thing is that?"

"Oh!" I explaimed. I must have dropped it when I reached for my drink. "That's my Relic Fragment- well... I don't actually know what the heck it is. I just call it that. I didn't notice I dropped it - GAH?!" I flinched as Chatot stomped onto the table. He picked up my Relic Fragment with his talons.

"This yours?" He asked.

"Yeah... May I have it back?" I asked sheepishly.

"Mmm." Chatot hummed. "This is the proof. How... shall we say, fortuitous."

"Really?" Cabbage chirped.

"Thus, Chekhov's Gun goes off." Bubble sighed.

Chatot pulled out a parchment of paper from underneath his blue-green with yellow tipped left wing. "The time gear's collection will finish in a matter of days.." He read. "I hope the Guildmaster and I can show you to the distant place known to you as the 'Hidden Land' or... as I should write, 'Hidden Lands.'" He looked up. "Looks like we're in for a maelstrom."

* * *

_Unknown Timeskip_

* * *

We walked solemnly long a fragile, slick cliffside from last night's rainstorm. One wrong step could send you off the cliff and flying into the drink of the dark seaside below, hitting the sharp rocks on the floor. To make it short, certain death. I chose to step carefully. Rook was with me on that. eventually, we crawled our way to a deep black, shadowy cave. Rook walked in. Naturally, I followed.

"This is it... I think." Rook said.

"I don't think so.." I whispered, peering into the unsettling dark. I could see nothing. No glowing red rabid eyes, no source of light.

"Did you see any other cave?" Rook asked, walking still forward.

"No." I said firmly to hide how scared I was. I hate the dark, I hate it, I hate it... "But... do you see Chatot? Or ANYONE for that matter?" I said. "...I don't care if it's a rabid."

Rook shook her head 'no', and we walked onwards. After a while in the gloom, I came across a stray plank of wood. I lit it on fire and it served as a torch. Then... a hope appeared. A light from above and the sound of fluttering wings! "Chatot?" I asked, squinting.

Stella flew forward from above and nearly into my face. "Sorry.." she apologized.

"Stella!" Rook chirped. "That means we are in the right cave... I think."

"Y-yeah." Stella murmured. "We were just waiting for you.. for not... too... long..." Stella's voice became inaudible. "It's not too far.." She said, letting her voice go into earshot again, turning around into the blinding light.

"(Stella seems a bit too excited for my taste...)" I whispered to Rook.

"(I think it's great.)" Rook said back. "(Must be something amazing.)" I stopped to think.

"(I suppose so...)" I said finally. We stopped talking as we continued upwards. The blinding light dulled as I got used to it. "... Well... I'm nervous." I said. "The whole world is counting on us..."

"Oh. Right." Rook said, spacing out a little.

"...but everyone is rooting for us, too.." Stella said. "...well, excluding future Dialga, and dusknoir, and those evil guys."

"But what's the pla-" I was cut off by Rook.

"So who's up ahead?" She asked.

"Lots of pokemon." Stella said vaguely and oddly.. calm. "Almost everyone... at least I believe so. There's the team, some members of the guild.. one or two extended members... and rabids."

"Uh.. plans?" I asked.

"Who don't we-" Rook began. I cut her off with a angry,

"WE'RE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!" I sighed. Stella and Rook fell silent and looked at my blankly.

"Sorry..." Stella was back to her shy self again. _Crap. _I thought. "No one... no one discussed plans yet..." Stella continued.

"I should be apologizing." I said, speaking up. "I didn't mean to snap. I just... would like to know what to do.. i'm just not the leader type..." Rook scoffed and earned herself a glare.

"Well, we all would like to know too." Rook said.

"Well, you can ask now.." Stella said, gesturing ahead. "We're here."

"Woah." I said. It was a secret beach, hidden in the face of a rock. Everyone in the guild was there, including a couple stray members of the extended guild. A Lapras was talking to Wigglytuff, making sure to stay in the tide pool that had been created.

"I found them." Stella said, almost proudly. "...Guys?" Cabbage was the first one to notice.

"She found them!" Cabbage yelled. "You ALL owe me 500 Pokè!" She finished with a manic's laugh.

"Nah, we don't." Wigglytuff replied.

"Ah! The Truth Bearer Kiara appears." The Lapras spoke. I just stared into her crystal-like blue eyes in wonder. I thought there were no more Lapras? "Your Guildmates told me so much about you."

"Just... me?" I asked.

"Yes." The Lapras replied. She looked proud, and so did Rook.

"Alright..." I said, slowly approaching her. Voices from the guild cheered.

"Wow I can't believe she was chosen!"

"Me neither!"

"Go get em'!"

"Wow, you're going to be famous!"

"Thanks, everyone!" I said shyly. I felt like Stella.

"But first..." The Lapras said. "You must show me your power." She nodded at a large white symbol on the cliff face.

"So..." I said, taking out my Relic Fragment. "What do I do- WAAH?" My Relic Fragment grew white-hot and looked as if it were going to evolve it. I dropped it, hissing from the pain. The symbol on the wall glowed the same as my fragment. "Is that supposed to happen?" I asked.

"Yes." Lapras said. "It shows that you carry the proof."

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**_:3 See you next time!_**

**_Oh by the way, my other favorite song is Deep Shadow. I don't know why. Just felt like putting that info out there._**


	19. Chapter 19

**:3 Getting near the big 2-oh mark! CHAPTER DANCE *Dances***

**Also, major end spoilers in this chapter (For the fanfic).**

* * *

_Chapter 19_

_Kiara's POV_

* * *

"Well, that was easy!" I cheered.

"Now... you should go." Lapras said.

"Wait. She needs a guide." Ginko butted in.

"I agree!" Chatot said, out of character.

"No." Lapras muttered vaugely.

"Wat." I asked, confused.

"Escuse me, miss..." Bubble asked. "But... can I ask you something? If it is size... Stella, Cabbage, and myself an carry ourselves-"

"That's not it." Lapras said. "The Hidden Land is a sacred place. ONLY the Chosen One may enter."

"But what if 'Lord' Dialga has already gone insane? How the bloody hell am I going to fight him alone?" I said.

"The Eon Pokemon asked for my help." Ginko said.

"Oh.. that's right." Lapras said, looking defeated. "THANKfully you seem to be the only one-" Lapras' head twisted to the side as she good a good look at Rook, who was sitting calmly by the shore. "Fine." Lapras muttered angrily. "The Eevee can come." Rook perked up and ran to my side.

"Wait- How many were on your team, Ginko?" Cabbage asked.

"Seven." Ginko smirked.

"So we can bring seven pokemon?" Cabbage asked.

"No."

"What if we used a voting syst-"

"No!"

"What if we-"

"NO!"

"So I can come too?" Teryx asked, breaking up the arguement. Lapras scowled angrily and sliiightly crazily.

"This is NOT what I signed up for." Lapras sighed.

"...so this is a no, right?" Teryx said.

Ginko tightly hugged Teryx. "I want you to stay, okay?" Ginko asked softly.

"But mom..." Teryx protested.

"We'll be fine!" Ginko cooed. Teryx gave her a odd look.

"Cute." Lapras said with a cough, breaking up the family-togetherness. _Does she have a soul? _I thought. "Now, everyone say your goodbyes." She went on. "Truth Bearer, Scarface," Ginko scowled. "and WereEevee. Get on my back when you are done. We've wasted enough words in this fanfic on this anyway." Ginko, me, Rook, and Teryx huddled together.

"Good luck, you guys..." Teryx said softly, handing off a bag of goods to Ginko.

"Thanks, Teryx!" I cheered.

"Good Luck!" Everyone else said in strange harmony.

"Good luck, Rook.." Stella whispered, snuggling close to Rook for a brief moment.

"We will be back soon." Rook replied.

Then, suddenly and in my ear, Loudred appeared out of nowhere and screeched how we are the best team ever. I'm going to be deaf in my left ear for weeks now. Teryx began arguing with his mom, and I just sat there, enjoying the bliss of togetherness for my last few seconds... at least for a while.

"Pfffft, Bubble always worries."

"Just hope Dialga is still sane!"

"Hey... you gals stay safe, kay?"

"I'm actually really jealous.."

"Teryx, you scared these pokemon. I want you to do community service, okay?"

I clambered shakily onto Lapras' beck. _I hate water I hate water I hate water I hate water- hey... this isn't so bad. I think. _Ginko and Rook climbed on after saying their last goodbyes, and we departed. It felt like we were moving at the speed of sound, even though are friends were disapearing into the horizion slower than that. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Xatu watching us swim away rom the top of a cliff. I couldn't resist glaring at him. Then, the rest of treasure town appeared around him, and I waved farewell, forcing a smile. I noticed, looking closer, the same Absol from when we had to go get a Time Gear was there. Rook bowed her head and fell asleep next to me.

* * *

_Xatu's thoughts_

* * *

_So the time has come. ... Kiara's belief that I cannot see ahead is now true. I cannot see into the Temporal Rift, so this is the first time I fear for her return. ... Absol. ... You feel the same way about your human trainer, don't you? _

* * *

_End Xatu's thoughts_

_Rook's dreamland_

* * *

_"**Dead to both worlds; One early, one late." **a voice decreed. **"You do not belong to either." **I was standing in a purple nebula, stars glistening around me. I bobbed around, unable to control my motion._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked in front of me. The world started to fade. "NO! WAIT! STOP!" I screeched._

I snapped out of my dream and into the real world. It was close to nighttime at this point, and Kiara + Ginko were almost rocks, peacefully deep in slumber. I decided to go to sleep again.

_I was back in my dreamland, except the nebula was darker. _**_"Your end is drawing near."_**_ The disembodied voice said. _

_"Cut it out!" I yelled into the deep. The stars around me started to lose their glow. _

**_"With every passing moment, you get further into the end." _**_the voice said. **"The twins used their power without warning, and I will fix them."**_

I couldn't take it anymore with these weird dreams. I forced myself out, discovering everyone was awake.

"_In a manner of speaking..._" Lapras sang.

"Is that a whirlpool?" Kiara asked as Lapras grew closer to a dark spiral.

"YOU TROLL." Ginko scolded loudly. Lapras got steadily closer until we could fall in. "BRACE YOURSELVES!" Ginko screamed. We were swept into the whirlpool at extreme speeds (no pun intended) until we were finally sucked into the dark abyss of water. I started struggling, lungs about to crawl to my throat in a effort to get to air. Then I sank all the way through the whirlpool and discovered we were soaring momentarily above a thick, dark green jungle.

Then we began to free-fall, Kiara screeching beside me as I fell. I saw the jungle canopy get close and closer and I felt as if I was already broken. I felt my back left leg scrape against a tree branch, then another one across my chest. I hit the ground, the little air that was left in my chest escaping and I blacked out.

_"Rook."_ I heard someone call out sometime later. _"...are you there?" _I opened my eyes and struggled my way up- wait a minute. I was fine except for minor cuts and bruises. Ginko as staring at me, smiling.

"Are we dead?" I asked groggily.

"No, of course not." Ginko said. "The gravity here in the temporal rift is different, due to the presence of dialga. In short, we weigh less here than in Treasure Town for example."

"You could have explained that before we were sucked into the whirlpool." I grumped. Ginko smirked at me.

"Anyway, i'll keep explaining." She said. "Kiara's with Lapras. A tree branch 'jumped out' and struck her on the head at the end of her free-fall. Lapras can't go over here to rescue you, so I was sent."

"Why not?" I asked, being led to the edge of a cliff. I couldn't see the bottom.

"Lapras can 'swim' in this type of abyss." Ginko explained. "However, she can't go onto the land." Ginko glanced over to the left. I followed the motion, seeing Lapras with a still Kiara on her back. "YOO-HOO! LAPRAS!" Ginko shouted, calling Lapras over.

"She's fine." Lapras said when she made it over. Kiara stood up shakily and walked across Lapras' back and safely to our floating island. "Haha, afraid of heights." Lapras teased for a second. "Either way.. Kiara risked a concussion, but she's fine. If she is dizzy at any time, send her back to me with this." Lapras held out a tiny blue shard.

I took it. "What's this?" I asked.

"It's a piece of the 6th Time Gear." Lapras said. "The 6th one was in a volcano, but was destroyed by a greedy pokemon many years ago." She grimaced.

"It's shocking how the world held up with it." Ginko said with a emotionless face.

"I agree." Lapras said. "Just take a better look around this wasteland." I did. The jungle was the only green on the hovering island. There were gray chunks of frozen time from here to there, and shards of the island flying free somewhat far away. "I'm getting off track." Lapras said. "That Time Gear shard should send you back to the edge of the jungle."

I nodded. "So we will have to hike to Temporal Tower, I guess." I gestured at the crooked dark bronze tower.

"You will take the Rainbow Stoneship directly to Dialga once you finish your run." Lapras said. "Good luck." I nodded and we went on our way.

I thought this was going to be a boring stroll through the mushy wasteland... but I was wrong. "GINKO!" I screeched. I hugged a thick-ish log and attempted to cross a gap between islands. "I didn't mean it!" I said, trying to reason with her. "You are the best tree-climber, Ginko! Please help mee!"

"She's gone." Kiara smirked from the other side.

"WHAT?!"

"Yep." Kiara confirmed. "She went to scout ahead. Like YOU said you would."

"She can't leave me here..." I chocked out, mistakenly looking down. "Ohhhh g- i mean arceus..."

"Not a chance." I heard Ginko's voice beside me. "Now move your fat butt across." Ginko pushed me to the end of the log. I sprawled on the ground, kissing it. Kiara looked away.

"We're right next to it." Ginko reported after a rather long pause. I got up, smiling probably sheepishly. "We just can't see it because of how thick the jungle is."

"Okay, sounds good." Kiara said. "We should get there by nightfall then?"

"I think you are misunderstanding me." Ginko said, shoving a hanging blanket of vines away. "We're literally right next to it."

"Wow." I breathed. We clambered our way over and into a entrance... a small, dusty gray temple. Inside were portraits of legendary pokemon. I stopped in front of Latios and Latias, staring into their eyes. "Rook." Ginko said. I shook my head and trotted onwards.

Ginko pointed to a ancient picture of Groudon and Kyogre, rotating in a endless loop. "This is what we are going through in our world. The significant crack is Rook!"

"Haha." I said sarcastically. I turned my head and noticed the exit and the now setting sun. "wow." I said quietly, staring at the massive trail of stone steps spiraling upwards. "This is neat!" Kiara said, dangling her front paws over the edge of a railing. I stared over the island, and a odd feeling of dread passed over me.

"Rainbow Stoneship." Kiara said suddenly. "That's a bad name- how unoriginal can you get?"

"Keep in mind that it was made thousands of years ago..." Ginko sighed.

"Ugh. More stairs." I said was we climbed ever so higher. "I'll take a look over this ledge, you keep climbing. I'll catch up." We were near the top anyway, and the sun had just about sunk under the trees and lack of time. I stood and looked over the edge. _Long way down. _I thought before moving on and running after the crew.

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**God, Wingedpaws. Bad way to end. **

**Also, if you are wondering why I named 'Rook' Rook, it's because like in chess.. small people don't pose much of a threat until they persevere and show how powerful they can be. (A rook is a kind of bad chess piece to bet on, but in my games it's the sole reason I won. :3 )**

**Loljk fooled ya**

See you all later! We are getting near the end of the story and I will take suggestions on what to write next.


End file.
